The Crossbreed
by FictionGirl11
Summary: Percy Jackson isn't just part god. His mom was a direct descendant of a mythical race that even other myths thought was extinct. He ran away from an abusive home at age six and had been living on the streets of NYC ever since, stealing to stay alive while avoiding the foster care officers. One day he stole from the wrong guy and was rescued by his long, lost kin. Who are they?
1. I Steal from the Wrong Person

That's it. I'm finished. I am the deadest of dead meat. I see my life flash before my eyes, the life of a nobody living on the streets of New York. My name is Percy Jackson but no one really cared anyway. I watch outside my body as I ran away when I was 6 and I'm 7 now… I think. At this rate I probably won't be alive for long enough for it to matter. Going farther back in my remembrance I see years of abuse from my moms second husband, Gabe. Thats most of my memory from before I ran away, a lot of pain and dark places. Then a flash of my mom's smile before she died and the taste of blue sweets. I try to linger on those but before I could really get a good grasp on them my brain seems to catch up to the situation at hand. I don't know where I wen't wrong, what I did to deserve this but I'm currently at the end of a dead end alleyway as the most terrifying 'business man' slowly stalks towards me.

He seemed like any other rich executive of New York, business suit, shiny black shoes, gelled hair and dark shades, until I nicked his wallet from behind him. I thought I had a clean getaway until he turned around. The scariest thing about him wasn't his size or apparent strength, I've stolen from stronger looking guys and got away, but the fact that he only had ONE eye in the center of his forehead and then he smiled. His teeth were pointed as if they'd been filed and they were tinged with red. He advanced on me with something between a growl and a laugh.I ran, but I could hear his huge footsteps right behind me. I managed to make a little distance by racing through traffic but now I've run straight into a dead end ally and he's at the end of it. I cried for help to anyone who might listen in my desperation knowing that I probably wouldn't get it, but it was worth a shot.

He only laughed, "Puny little demigod! I will devour you and you can do nothing to stop me!" I really don't like my chances of survival. I don't even have a weapon. He is advancing, taking his time because he knows there is nowhere for me to run. I got into a fighting stance because heck, if I'm going to die I am going to go down fighting! He laughed again and suddenly I was off the ground looking straight into his milky red eye that was seething in hatred and twisted amusement. I tried to struggle or at least wiggle an arm out his hold to swing at him, but I was only flailing around like a headless chicken and accomplishing nothing. I stopped realizing how hopeless my situation was and waited for my fate, praying to anything that would save me. I could feel the giant's hot (and very smelly) breath, as he was about to eat me whole and alive. I closed my eyes and held my breath, bracing myself for the inevitable sharp sting of his teeth in my skin...

A sudden sense of weightlessness and and the rushing of air in my ears let me know I was airborne as I heard what sounded like a growling battle cry and the giant scream in pain and outrage. Whipping my eyes open I flailed around, trying to right myself before impact and landed on my feet, rolling my ankle and crashing into the cement wall next to me enough to make my head spin and my vision tunnel. The last thing I saw before the inky darkness of unconsciousness consumed me was a girl.

A girl with wings.

...

I am awake but I haven't opened my eyes yet but I can tell I am in a bed. This is the first time I've been in an actual bed since I ran away. Its really soft and warm. Wait. What am I doing in a bed?! I make to launch myself up but I can hear people talking and freeze,

 _"Yes, I've been over this a thousand times mom, he smelled like our kind!"_

 _"Honey, why didn't you call us then? He looked like you dragged him through a dumpster and then used him to kill the cyclops you supposedly rescued him from! I couldn't even tell whether he was human or some sort of trash monster!"_

 _"Mooooommmmm! He already looked and smelled like that when I found him!"_

 _"Fine, why did you even help a mortal or part mortal in the first place, you know how dangerous it is for us to show our wings in daylight!?"_

 _"...He called to me..."_

Deciding to locate the source of the voices, I opened my eyes a bit. There were two girls at the foot of the slightly larger than twin sized bed I was lying in. They were having some sort of stare down. One was clearly the aforementioned mother as she was taller than the other one with slightly defined wrinkles and had some silver streaks in her hair that I could see from here. They both had brown hair and blue eyes but their features where distorted. The shorter one looked vaguely familiar so I squinted my eyes and tried to focus on them in an effort to look at them closer and the distortion vanished, leaving me questioning if I was still asleep and just having one weird dream. Their skin looked brittle and scaly at the edges where hair met forehead and on their finger tips and sides of their necks that I could see. The strangest thing of all though was their eyes. They were slitted like a snake's. I gasped refelxively and instantly slapped my self mentally as they both looked at me sharply and I shrunk back into the covers. Then the elder one's features softened. She sighed and walked around the bed to my head as I shied away from her as subtly as I could.

"What's your name honey?" I was too caught off guard to do anything but just look at her and think, 'Why on earth does my name matter when I feel like I could be eaten at any second?'

"It's okay," she said, "I'm not going to eat you." She told me, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"How...?" I bewilderingly implored.

"Your expression said it all. Now, to whom am I speaking to? I'd like to know the name of the unfortunate sap that my daughter dragged into my house."

Not really knowing what that statement meant nor wether or not to feel safer from her tone or more threatened by the words I stuttered out, "I, um... I'm Percy Jackson." I'd always kept my mom's maiden name, it just felt right. Remembering that there was someone else in the room while the older one took in my response, I turned to the younger girl,

"When I last saw you, you had wings sprouting out from your back. Where did they go?" I was genuinely curious to know just how hard my head had been hit the moment the words left my mouth. Of course she didn't have wings, that was just my stupid head pl-,"

"I pulled them into my back on another plane of reality, or the technical, and much simpler term, is I sheathed them." She looked surprised that I addressed her but had replied anyways, stopping my quickly derailing thoughts of self criticism.

Clearly I looked throughly bewildered by this response because the mom simply sighed and said, "Let me start from the beginning..."

* * *

 **AN: That is it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if there is anything you want to see in the story as you go farther in. On that note, please leave reviews or even PM me, I'd love to hear your thoughts or just have a chat. Thank you and have a great day!**

 **~ FictionGirl11**

 **P.S. This is the rewritten version for anyone re-reading and for anyone who just started I'm going to be doing some more edits to the next few chapters, so if anything suddenly changes on you, just know its for the better.**


	2. The Beginning

"Dragons go back to the creation of time. They were the loyal companions of the young primordials. In the earliest days before even Gaea created Uranus, the first being was Chaos. From chaos there was born Erebus, the first place of death and Nyx, the Primordial of Night. All else was void.

Eventually, Nyx and Erebus started to feel attraction to one another and this attraction created Love who brought forth the beginning of Order. From Love emerged Hermea, The first light, and Gaea. Gaea and Hermea had worked together to create Uranus, the Primordial of the sky and air. Gaea and Uranus then gave birth to the Elder Cyclops, the three Hecatoncheires (The hundred handed ones) and the Twelve Eldest Titans and thus your average Greek 'myths' are born. During this time Nyx and Erebus had many children like Doom, Fate, Sleep, Dreams, Death and Nemesis, but the first of these other children were the dragons." She looked proud to be saying this,slightly reminding me of my own mom telling me the story of my namesake- Perseus. The comparison made me smile, which she seemed to take as me enjoying the story and continued on with gusto.

"Our kind was very numerous back then, we were the caretakers of the Primordials and their most trusted friends and guardians. Then Gaea and Uranus had their famous battle where Uranus was chopped to bits and strewn across the earth. The first goddess, Aphrodite, rose from the sea to take the fading Love's place as Goddess of Love." Her expression changed to one of sadness and just a hint of bitterness, "Here is where dragons started to fade away in the world." Which explained the expression and tone change.

"Earlier, dragons had merely been there to care for the Primordials, they were fierce, winged defenders and friends but had no magic of their own excepting the inherent magic between dragon and charge however, for their service they were blessed by their patrons and thus the first dragon colonies were created. The first colonies were Air, who were given wings, grace and intelligence; water, who were gifted adaptability, leadership and passion; Earth, who were given great strength, perseverance and patience; Light, who were given wisdom, long age and healing; and Darkness, who were given agility, cunning and strategy. All with some form of control over their element.

After Kronos defeated his father and married his sister Rhea, his Light dragon companion gave a prophesy that one day Kronos would betrayed by one of his children, as he had his father. Kronos did not at first believe this, thinking that he was invincible and no one would dare dethrone him, but when Rhea gave birth to their first child he did not want to take ANY chances and so he swallowed his daughter, Hestia the goddess of the Hearth and Home. Then he proceeded to do this to Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, and Hera." She took a deep breath and seemed to take a moment to collect herself, which allowed me to do the same. With my mom I had been given a brief overview of the various creation mythos from a variety of different cultures and religions and while they were fascinating bedtime stories, I don't remember much of them and from the lady's detailed explanation I could figure that this was important stuff and tried my best to keep track of it, reviewing what I'd just been told mentally.

I remembered almost nothing of what she'd just told me. Crap. I began internally trying to replay everything frantically but before I could really get past that there were 6 dragon types I'd been told she started talking again and I turned my attention outward again, determined to learn at least some of this.

"Now this is where traditional myths will depart from our story." Dang, this means I'll REALLY have to pay attention if that means I can't just look it up later. "Tradition says that Rhea tricked Kronos with a rock and kept her 6th child, Zeus, safe so that one day he could rescue his siblings and overthrow Kronos. THAT part is true. Now the other part where Zeus tricked Kronos? THAT is a lie. The myths say '" He grew into a handsome youth at the island of Crete. He consulted Metis on how to defeat Kronos. She prepared a drink for Kronos designed to make him vomit the other children. Rhea convinced Kronos to accept his son and Zeus was allowed to return to Mount Olympus as Kronos's cupbearer, giving him the opportunity to serve Metis's potion to Kronos. The plan work perfectly and the other five children emerged out of Kronos. As gods, they were unharmed and thankful to their youngest brother; they made him their leader.'" She looked disgusted.

"What really happened was, since Poseidon, Hestia, Demeter, Hera and Hades were not allowed to have bonded with a dragon for themselves they obviously had 5 dragons with no one to be their companions and so these dragons went to their 6th sibling for help. Now their 6th sibling was Zeus's companion and so they helped him create a potion to get their companions that they were denied by Kronos. So because of this it was not ONLY Rhea's convincing but 5 angry and unemployed dragons that made Kronos take a disguised Zeus on as the cupbearer."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" I said, "So your telling me that dragons were basically willing slaves and WANTED to serve?" At this she gave me a VERY nasty look and the snake eyes only made it worse. I instantly regretted saying anything because she looked like she might go back on her promise NOT to eat me. Internally bludgeoning myself, I nervously watched as she closed her eyes and took a long, deep and (for me) pretty awkward breath. I noticed the younger girl had left sometime during the story, leaving me very aware that I was alone with the woman.

"Dragons were to the immortals as dogs are now to people except with MUCH more intelligence and cunning. That is just how it was back then. They had been doing it for generations and gained special blessings from their companions and blessed their companions in turn. May I continue the story?" She said, her voice sounding tight with what I could only describe as a cross between exasperation, long-suffering and annoyance. I got the impression that this wasn't the first time that she'd had to explain that.

"Yes!" (I'm a little ashamed to say it but I squeaked. You would too if you had an upset adult dragoness bearing down on you!)

"Where was I? Ah yes, Zeus was not immeadiatly trusted and so he began to learn things about his father that he started to adopt. When the time came he gave the potion to Kronos and his siblings were heaved out of Kronos but Zues had developed plans to become the new king and didn't want ANYBODY to be able to rival him, not even his companion who he had had since very close to birth. So he slew his and his siblings companions." Her eyes had lit up in rage "All but one. Hestia's companion was the daughter of a Light dragon and an Air dragon. The first Fire dragoness. She tried to escape but ended up turning herself into flame and became the hearth of Olympus. The first of her sparks became the Fire dragon colony that made their home in what is now China. Eventually sprouting up all the culture they have around dragons in that area.

From here the myths are basically the same again, like the battle with the remaining titans where the gods battled and won, except for the battle with Typhon, The father of Monsters. The traditional myths say that it was Gaea upset over her dead and defeated children but Rhea had already explained the situation and Gaea knew they had it coming. In fact it was Gaea who recommended the island of Sicily to hide Zeus on. Oh no, It was the parents of those 5 dragons Zeus had slain who were upset. So they asked Gaea to send a monster to punish Zeus for his actions and so Gaea sent Typhon to punish her 'god' child's killer. (The slain dragons were the grandchildren Gaea's own companion.) Zeus after finding out that it was the dragons that had sent Typhon to try to kill him then flew into a rage hunted them nearly to extinction and wiped them from the histories so no one would know of his deeds. Most of the dragons that lived then are dead and those still alive are old, docile and have forgotten about their past.

This is the only colony of dragons on this side of the world. Most dragons had fled to here after Zeus's hunt and have been here for centuries before this land was populated by mortals."

"So… that is the most in detail explanation of the beginning I've ever heard or wanted to hear." I said, reeling from the information presented to me.

"Haha! That's my daughter's opinion on it too." She replied with a smile.

"By the way, what is your name?" I asked tentatively. Her eyes went wide and apologetic,

"Oh! Silly me I am Intonay and my daughter's name is Melody. I have two other children as well, Ralen and Esmond, Melody's younger brothers. Our family are descendants of the Air colony but Jared, my husband, is a descendant of the Water colony. I am a minor music dragoness but Melody's voice is the equivalent of Aphrodite's own charmspeak. However, it only works when she sings and unfortunately she has a rather large case of stage fright and doesn't like to perform for others. Ralen and Esmond seem to be developing an affinity for gases and vapors."

"Oh… um okay, thanks." I said, still trying to take in all the information that I was getting in surplus.

"Now dear, shouldn't you be getting home? Your parents are probably worried sick." She said suddenly, as though the thought had just crossed her mind. I paused, debating whether or not to tell her about my situation. In the end I figured I didn't have much to loose.

"I, uh, I don't have a home." I said frankly. She looked at me, surprised and seemed to have her own internal debate for a few seconds.

"Hmm… well than, I think you can stay with us." I stared at her. What kind of person just takes in a random kid off the street just like that? She couldn't be serious. I told her as much and she just laughed, "Normally, I wouldn't but according to Melody you're a special case and having been in here with you for a while I've discerned that she was right, under all the scents of an unwashed boy living on the street there is the faded smell of dragon blood. That, and, its very hard to ignore or not recognize a calling when it happens and I've never been given any reason to doubt Melody's integrity about such things." I guess that made some sense, but a few things still remained that I had questions about,

"What did er… Melody, mean when she said I 'called' her?" I intoned. Intonay (ha! Puns) thought this over.

"Hmm… well dragons are able to call to one another in a manner similar to telepathically if they share the same colony in the last couple of generations. When you were in trouble did you happen to ask for help?"

"Yeah, but I sure as heck didn't think I'd get it."

"That means that your family has some colony relation to our family in one of your parents. Do you know which one it could be?" She asked.

"I'd like to say it was my mom because she was the only parent I knew. Her parents died in a plane crash and other than that I don't know very much about my mom's side of the family. I don't know my dad's side at all. He left before I was born." I told her. It wasn't much, but it was all the information I could give her.

"Then I will check the records for any mention of a possible rouge family or perhaps your mother's family had only recently migrated here and didn't know about us being here too. Or maybe she did. Who knows. Was Jackson her maiden name?" I nodded "Okay well get some sleep, you've had a rough day and you need time to fully understand and take in all this information I've just thrown at you. Good night, Percy." The lights turned off and even though my mind was going so fast I didn't think I'd be able to go to sleep for hours I nodded off quite fast. Instantly I had a dream, something I hadn't done in years. My mom was there and so was this odd symbol above her head. There was also a man with another symbol above his head that kind of looked like a three-pronged fork. Mom's was swirly and seemed almost thinner than the man's whose symbol was partly swirly and partly still and stiff. Both symbols kept changing shape but the patterns were the same. Then there was a voice that was neither male nor female that said "This is your legacy. Know that, and you can overcome all." And with that I was conscious no more.

* * *

 **AN So that is the end of this chapter and it has come out really early because it's Fall Break for me and my family is gone to visit my grandparents but I'm sick so I couldn't go and I had nothing better to do with my time. Shout out to The Arrowess for being the first one to review my story and to PurplePirateofProcrastination, AdamantlyAmiable and SunPraiser31 for their advice that I will take gladly.** **Thank you for supporting me and until next time have stupendous days! ~FictionGirl11**

 **P.S. This has also been revised quite a bit, if anything doesn't line up completely in the future that I don't catch please tell me!**


	3. A Song and a Revelation

I woke up in a cold sweat. Questions bounced in my head: Who was that man? What were those symbols above their heads? What do they mean? What did this have to do with me? And what in tarnation did "This is your legacy. Know that, and you can rule all," mean? Excellent questions if I do say so myself. I sat up and shook the thoughts from my head. "It was just a weird dream inspired by all the weird stuff that just happened." I said aloud to help make it seem truer, but I still had a nagging feeling that the voice was right somehow.

I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings. I hadn't really taken them in when I woke up...yesterday? Earlier? What time was it anyway? I'll figure it out later. The room and door were marble white but were clearly just painted that way. They had swirls on them similar to the ones that were above my mom's head. They reminded me of my kindergarden drawings of wind. The swirls were accented with blue to make them stand out I guess. The trim of the room was a turquoise color a little darker than the swirl accents. The carpet was also white and seemed very thick. There was also the bed I was in, a dresser, and a desk with a cabinet and wooden chair, all with the same color scheme as the walls, although the dresser had a navy blue flower painted onto the side and didn't have any turquoise on it. I got out of bed and felt something heavy in my pocket. Puzzled I pulled it out and promptly dropped it in shock. I picked it up off the ground for a better look. It looked exactly like a combination of the two symbols above mom and that other guy's head. I was beginning to suspect that the man was my dad. It would make sense and the medallion I now held only seemed to confirm that. It would also make that statement about my "Legacy" make more sense too. The only questions were: Who is/was he? WHAT is/was he? and Where did he go? Uggh! All these questions are driving me crazy! Deep breath Percy, deep breath. Ok, lets just explore the room and keep calm.'

I walked over to the dresser and found a note from Intonay "The clothes will automatically fit themselves to your person, just imagine the design you want on them. Nothing too fancy or intricate though or they may wrap you up like a mummy" Ooookkkkaaayyyy then. I looked through all the drawers and found white t-shirts, pants and under clothes. These were all in drawers marked with a 'B'. I didn't look in the ones marked 'G'. This was clearly a guest bedroom to cater for anyone's preference. I changed into the clothes and they were a bit big until adjusted to my size. They shimmered like gossamer and were extremely comfortable. I imagined my self in jeans and a blue t-shirt. Blue was my favorite color ever since I was small and my mom would bake her amazing blue cookies to thwart Gabe. I shook the memory away and proceeded to look at myself in the full length mirror. My reflection shocked me.

It had been years since I had properly seen or really cared for myself in a while. Despite the clean clothes, I still looked pretty bad. It appeared Intonay had cleaned up some of my cuts and might've given me a sponge bath but I still had dark bags under my eyes and although the t-shirt helped hide it a bit, I looked very thin. My hair was a mess but then again it always was even when I wasn't living on my own.

After that shocking revelation I went over to the bathroom and found some dry shampoo and conditioner extra strength. It appears my family wasn't the only ones to think my hair was crazy. There was also a comb. This is going to be fun, I can tell already.

* * *

Shampooing and Conditioning my hair took about 2 mins each. It was combing my hair that took the other 26 mins of the half hour I spent in the bathroom. My head was so sore after I combed out all the tangles and I had this headache that made my vision a little wonky but thats over now thankfully. My hair seems to have a mind of its own. I tried to tame it, I really did, but after 10 mins of trying to get it to stay flat I've given up. However the bathroom mirror confirms that I managed to do SOMETHING with it.

It looks glossier and I can actually run my fingers through it though its very long. I've chopped it with scissors a few times and it shows. The length is very uneven now that I can see it not as a jumbled mess. I left the bathroom and sat down on the bed and pulled out the medallion.

It had almost a Yin-Yang look to it except with spirals that went around each other. One was clearly a wave and the other had the swirly, wind look of my mother's symbol. They were outlined/separated by a line of gold. The rim was also golden. It was a little bigger than my palm and the sides were also golden. Wait, if mom's symbol looked like air and I suspected she was a dragon then she must be an air dragon! That would explain why I managed to telepathically talk at Melody! ( **AN: Yes I meant AT. He didn't actually know she was there so he didn't talk TO her)** That means I must have some control over air or something! I didn't actually try to do something because I feared I might break something or hurt myself somehow. Now I'm bored though so maybe I should go explore what's outside this room.

I went over to the door and found that there was no handle. Am I stuck here until someone comes to get me? Why doesn't this door have handle, that makes no sense! I looked around after a minute I found an indentation in the wall next to the frame of the door and stuck my finger in it. It didn't seem to do anything until I looked over to find that the door was gone. I took my finger out and nothing happened, but when I put it in again the door reappeared. That's so cool! I re"opened" the door and went out into the hallway. When I turned around the door was back again but I could see the indentation in the wall to open it again. Just to be sure I tested it and it seemed to work. To my right and left there were hallways that both looked interesting to explore, but I chose the left hall because I could smell something amazing cooking down that way.

After a few wrong turns I found the kitchen and the source of the delicious scent. But I was surprised to find Melody there and not Intonay. "Hello" she said

"Um... hi. What is that?" I asked pointing to the pot.

"It's tapioca pudding. It looks a little weird but its delicious!" I looked into the pot and gagged.

"I told you it looks a little weird. Here try some." She held out a spoon with it. I looked at it dubiously but took the spoon. It sorta looked like normal vanilla pudding with fish eggs in it. Melody gave me a look and it was about 3 times more threatening than usual with her slitted eyes. I put the spoon in my mouth and nearly choked on the it. "Don't kill yourself! Jeez, oh wait, its my eyes isn't it" I couldn't answer her with anything but a nod because the pudding, despite it's appearance it was heavenly. I swallowed and found her looking at me expectantly.

"It's great! This is the best thing I've tasted in a long time!" I exclaimed.

"See, I told you it was good. So, was it my eyes that made you choke yourself? I forgot that you might be able to see through the Mist." She questioned.

"Yeah, they are kinda off putting. What is the mist?" I asked.

"Haha, silly." She gave a small smile, "Its the Mist. The Mist is a magical..." She waved her hand searching for a word. "... energy, that hides reality from mortal eyes. Because your part dragon you have the ability to not only see through it, but to manipulate it as well. Some magical being are better at manipulating the Mist than others. Our species has became adept at manipulating it to disguise ourselves from the general populace because unlike our wings, our eyes can't be pulled into our bodies without looking completely wrong and even more out of the ordinary."

I shuddered at the image that came to mind. "That makes sense but, if I'm a dragon too then why don't I have wings or snake eyes?"

"Hmm... probably because your only half dragon. That and only descendants of wind dragons have wings."

"About that," I pulled out my medallion "I think I am part wind dragon." Melody gasped. "That's an element amulet! Your family must have been either very important or very powerful! Thats incredible! There are only 36 in the known existence for the 36 descendants of the Elder Dragons! Only the royals of each clan have some!" She exclaimed.

"Really?! It just appeared in my pocket this morning after I had this crazy dream. I don't even know if I'm actually supposed to have it." I said.

"Well of COURSE your supposed to have it! If it chose you then that means..." She trailed off lost in thought.

"Means...?" I prompted.

"You MIGHT be a full-blooded decadent of one of the original dragons of water or wind colonies. However my logic may be flawed, it has been centuries since the wind OR water colonies have had a full-blooded heir to the throne. Right now, my family sorta runs both colonies, but separately. Lucky for dad, wind and water have peaceful relations and aren't very war inclined anyway. Wait! What are we doing talking about this kinda thing! I still have to make dinner! Crap, mom will KILL me if I don't have dinner ready soon. My little brothers are hard enough to manage when their bellies are full!"

I started at many things. Could I be a decadent of the royal family? I certainty don't FEEL royal. Would I want to be if I was? Probably not. Hold on did she say dinner?! If dinner is anything like that tapioca pudding then I DEFINITELY want to be a part of this. "Could I help?" I asked.

"With what? Dinner or my younger brothers? 'Cause both would be great."

"Um, dinner please. I doubt that I can interact with younger kids in a positive way. The ones that lived on the streets like me where vicious! They ran around in packs like piranhas and would beg older people for stuff and annoyed them until they got it! That or they just took it. I know which one I prefer and it doesn't involve my ears falling off." Melody looked as though she were having a seizure or something. "Are you OK?!" I asked worriedly. Then she let out a carking laugh.

"That... was the...funniest...thing I...ever heard...EVER!"She managed to say between giggles. "Well then you can help me in here. Could you get some flour from that cabinet over there? The box is labeled."

So I helped Melody make something called Beef Stew and some rolls. It smelled great and I couldn't wait to dig in, when I heard a loud "THUMP". I jumped and strangled a scream when I heard 2 young voices and figured out that they were Melody's little brothers. Melody looked torn between laughing at me and being upset that her brothers had appeared. She ended up making this weird coughing sound and looking like she was having another seizure. "Melody?" I said hesitantly, not sure how she might react. She continued to make that noise and I was pretty sure we had broken her on accident. Then she sneezed and continued on like nothing had happened and I just looked at her.

"What?! Why are you looking at me funny!? What happened, what did I do?!"

I didn't even know what to say, I was just throughly confused. "You... broke?"

"What do mean I... OH I know what happened. You must have done something that tore me between two or more actions. I have this interesting but not uncommon reflex among dragons that when I can't decide between two actions logically I just don't do anything and my body and brain just shut down. Apparently its not rare its just usually runs in families and none of my ancestors have it so its a little puzzling. Don't worry its perfectly normal. You just need to poke me or something and I'll start again."

"That is the weirdest "reflex" I have ever heard of. EVER. That seems, I don't know, sorta made up. Its just odd." She scowled at me and I knew I had said something offensive to her. "Oh! I'm sorry! It just sorta, came out! I'm so sorry!" She just glared at me and carried the put of beef stew to the table in the other room. I felt bad. It really was a mean thing to say and I shouldn't have said it. I awkwardly followed her out thinking I should really review both my social skills and my thought process for future encounters with her. I really enjoyed making the stew with her. The table had been set and the two boys who looked to be around 6 and 5ish were bouncing in their chairs. When I entered they both stopped whatever the heck they were doing before and pelted me with so many questions I didn't even know what they were saying when Intonay came to my rescue.

"Boys! What did I tell you about questioning our guest! Introduce yourselves before you start demanding information from him!" She scolded them. I sat down at an empty spot and filled my bowl.

"Sorry mom." They said in unison. Then they turned to me. The older looking one said,"Heh, sorry about that. Its been a while since we had anyone new to talk to. I'm Ralen and this," He indicated the smaller boy, "is Esmond. I'm seven and Esmond is 4. Our neighborhood is all full of old people who only talk about either manners or how cute we are and pinch our cheeks. You have no idea how BORING it is and Melody never plays with us anymore, she's such a killjoy."

"Hey! If I'm a killjoy then you're a spoiled brat." Melody had finished already and was in the kitchen. I had been eating while listening to Ralen and was about half way finished. Ralen stuck out his tongue in the direction of the kitchen and continued eating at a stern look from Intonay.

We finished the meal in silence and I excused myself and found my way back to the guest bedroom I was apparently staying in but when I walked through the door I got something dumped on my head. "AHhh! Gross what the?!" I couldn't see and managed to stumble into a wall before some of the mystery substance made it's way to my mouth and I tasted the vanilla of tapioca pudding.

I guess I deserved that. How on earth did she manage to rig that? The door couldn't exactly be hooked up to a string or something and I didn't hear or feel a container for the pudding either. I knocked into another wall before finding the bathroom and a towel to wipe my face. I heard Melody laughing maniacally down the hall and when I looked in the mirror I laughed a bit too. It looked like I had taken a _bath_ in tapioca pudding instead of just getting it dumped on my head.

I undressed and took a shower and made EXTRA sure to scrub my hair. I did NOT want to have to go through THAT nightmare EVER. AGAIN. EVER. I got out another pair of the magical clothes and imagined them as my old PJ's. They were sorta embarrassing but I just wanted to go to bed and I was pretty sure that no one would look under the covers even Melody if she wanted to prank me again. So I climbed into bed and drifted off into sleep. Of course, I had another dream.

* * *

I dreamed that I was hovering above some of chasm that radiated hatred and and just felt plain wrong. I heard voices drifting up from the pit " _Only a few more years my servants. Then we shall have enough power to rise again and wreak vengeance upon the Olympians and all they stand for. We must be patient."_ The voice was cold and raspy from misuse. It sent shivers up my spine.

Suddenly I was whisked into a moonlit garden and it was just silent. I couldn't understand what I was doing here when a being appeared and apparently didn't see me. She sat down in the grass and looked at the sky, seeming to listen intently. I tried to call out to her but my voice didn't work. I too looked at the sky and saw that it was reaching down and then a figure appeared. A large man who appeared to be straining against some heavy load that I couldn't see. The girl got up and reported something eerily similar to what I heard in the pit. "He is preparing and so should you." The figure managed a smile and said in a deep, commanding voice, "Good, we will soon have our thrones back then?" "Yes." replied the girl. "Wait. She seemed to sniff the air. "There is someone else here!" She turned and looked straight at me. "Good, a snack before I go." What was with people and eating me?! Seriously! As she came at me she changed and had a donkey leg and a prosthetic one. She also grew fangs and longer hair. She walked with a limp. She lunged and I tried to back away but she still managed to knock me to the ground.

She stood above me and said, "Calm down, young hero. I mean you no harm." Despite what I saw earlier I started to believe her. She beared down on me and I showed no resistance. A voice in my head was screaming at me to get away but it was so faint that a barely heard it. She was leaning down with a hungry glint in her eyes when I heard music.

It was beautiful. Most importantly it snapped me out of my trance just in time and I woke up. The music was still going and then I heard a voice. The voice was singing to the music in a language that I understood somehow, but it wasn't until I was halfway down the hallway when I realized I had moved at all. That was also when I realized that I couldn't actually understand what was being SAID.

I understood the music on an emotional level. The song was about being tossed around in a storm and finding a light to guide you. I followed it down the hall I hadn't explored and found a staircase, but that wasn't where I was going. I went to the end of the hall and found a door cracked open. It lead to a large room with walls that I had seen in the music room when I had gone to school that apparently amplified sound. It had all sorts of instruments but I was too entranced to take much notice. All I noticed was the singer, Melody. She hadn't seen me yet as her back was turned and I just stayed in the doorway listening. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss the song stopped and Melody turned around.

"What are you doing here!" She asked.

"I well... I was about to eaten when I heard your music and woke up. I just followed it to the source. It was beautiful." I told her.

"You..." She looked torn between pride and anger. I thought she might freeze up again but clearly she had enough warning because she calmed down. "Why? I did after all dump tapioca pudding on you."

"I deserved it after what I said. I'm sorry. Although how DID you manage to rig that to the door?" I asked. This was something I really wanted to know.

"Well I did a REALLY unstable levitation charm on the pudding, so when you walked under it it broke and the pudding fell on you. I also used the Mist to temporarily make the pudding invisible. I was going to prank my brothers with it but I thought you were more deserving of punishment." She explained, looking very pleased with herself. I smiled at the last comment. "So what was that you said about almost being eaten? Isn't that like, the second time in two days?" I explained my dream to her up until the point I woke up.

"That was an empusa. Wait... that chasm... that sounded like Tartarus, and if your having those kind of dreams that must mean you're a..." Her eyes widened in a sudden realization and she paled.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Demigod."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry its a tad late but I did say Wednesdayish. Would've been updated sooner if all my teachers hadn't suddenly decided to pop tests on us for the next day a few days in a row. Seriously! That and I had to prepare for a special church event that was focused around the Young Women (me/ every girl in my church from age 12 to 18) Hectic week. The next chapter should be on time though. Have a nice day! ~FictionGirl11**

 **P.S. Thank you for all of the great reviews! I really appreciate them!  
**


	4. A New Family

Melody's POV

I was surprised enough when I noticed Percy listening to me sing, but that was NOTHING compared to the amount of shock I was in now. Percy's giving me this look that tells me he knows nothing about the severity of what I just said. I could keep him in the dark, it might save him some sanity and pain, but this was something I felt he should know about himself. "Percy, a demigod is supposed to be a half god half human right?"

"Ya, so whats the big deal. My mom read me the Greek myths as a kid and apparently this godly stuff is the norm. How is being half god bad?"

"Well, your mom was a dragon, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"Dragons aren't humans. So if your half god and half dragon..."

His eyes widened in realization, "Then I'm not human." He staggered in shock. He looked like his entire understanding of the world had just been ripped out from under him, which in a way, it had. I decided to at least TRY to comfort him.

"Well I'M not human either and were both fine with that, right?"

"Well, yes but, you've ALWAYS known you weren't human. I'm not even one definite species! Has this ever even happened before?!" I hesitated before answering. I couldn't lie, not about something like this.

"No, at least, not in recorded history. It MAY have happened before dragons swore off all contact with the gods after Zeus but, like I said, its never been recorded." I told him.

"So I really am on my own." He whispered, almost inaudibly in despair.

"No your not!" I told him roughly, he wouldn't have to do this alone, not if I had any say in it, "I will be here. You can trust me. We don't have to tell anyone else but I PROMISE you I will always be here. I know how you feel after all." I said fiercely until the end where I had a bit of nostalgia.

At this point he looked torn between surprise, gratitude and utter confusion. I think confusion was winning coming out on top.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I WAS the only one of my kind of species for a while, at least until my brothers were born, but even then I am still unique. You see, when different colonies of dragons have children together, they create a new type of dragon and the first one is ALWAYS the most powerful and will live longest to become an elder and any offspring from that dragon(ess) will be the same as the first just weaker unless they married one of their kin which would be weird. So I am technically a new species because multiple colony marriage is frowned upon because they don't want a bunch of new species of dragons to be born all the time. Powers and abilities vary from family to family. Me, I got my singing voice. The gods have more or less forgotten we exist so I'm not really threatened by them but I was picked on in cub school for being so unique and then having a "lame" power. There isn't any magic in my speaking voice unless I'm casting a charm, but with enough practice anyone could do that. I've been banned from schools permanently because of the 2nd grade talent show. So I've been home-schooled ever since. My little brothers haven't manifested ANY talent, magical or otherwise, in singing. Ralen and Esmond have my minor ability to control mist and clouds exceptionally well, so it seems like I'm the only one with any singing abilities. I know, its a little silly but its who I am and at this point I don't care what anyone else thinks." I finished my explanation. I hadn't told anyone that. But I figured I could trust him, after all I knew his secret too. He looked at me curiously.

"How did you get kicked out of school, permanently? What was so bad?"

"Well," This was the short version, "I was singing Burn by the human singer Ellie Goulding and some kids started laughing at me during the part where it goes "We can light it up up up so they can't put it out out out," and I sorta set flame to the entire gym and I couldn't stop singing, not that I really wanted to, it felt amazing to finally express myself, but I didn't want to hurt anybody so I tried to stop but found I couldn't and I finished the song. The flames were all around me, in fact I was burning but I wasn't affected in the least. My clothes weren't even singed and the smoke felt like normal air. They decided I was now TOO powerful to be allowed near others so I can't go back and more or less have no friends. Unless you count." Percy had managed to contain his laughter until the end and was now crying.

"That is AWESOME! I pulled something like that in second grade too! I didn't know how then, but it makes sense now, but I summoned an entire storm into my classroom when we were learning about the water cycle and how storm clouds formed. I was just imagining how it came together and then BAM! Storm clouds, rain, hail, snow sleet, thunder, lightning and all were in the classroom. No one could prove what happened but half the school had gotten destroyed from the clouds and lightning so Everyone had to go to new schools. It was crazy!" He thought for a moment, "And I do want to be your friend, Melody."

I started to smile but ended up yawning instead. Percy yawned too.

"Its about time we get to bed, I'll see you at breakfast." I said motioning to the door. He nodded and followed me out I stopped at my door which was a few down from the guest bedroom. "Night!" I called as he continued down the hall to his.

"Night!" He said back and disappeared into the room.

As I climbed into bed I realized that I had missed having someone to talk too. It felt good to have a friend.

* * *

I woke up and rubbed my eyes groggily. I turned over and looked at my alarm clock (not that I ever actually USE the alarm to get up in the mornings, just at night for me to practice singing without anyone noticing. Hmmm... I'm gonna half to change that maybe.) and it was 9:00. This was the first sign that something was wrong. Mom usually woke me up at 8 so that I could do 30 mins of teachings in the morning for homeschooling. After all that was my only option because well, the school thing. I went over to the next room to find the boys missing.

THAT was not unusual, they normally were up by 7 and got ready as quick as they could so they could get to school by the time I woke up, but then I heard a thump from upstairs and a yell that was clearly NOT a little girl scream from Ralen which meant that Esmond was up there too. Something was up. I then went and checked on Percy, I guess it was just my big sister instinct but I found he was still sound asleep in the bed. I don't blame him, we WERE up for about an hour or at least HE was. I had been up for another hour before him, but I was used to getting only 6 hours of sleep a night from singing. He had a rough night.

I'm gonna haft to tell him the WHOLE truth soon but last night got off topic and I wasn't about to spoil the mood with the other part of him being half god half dragon. I'll half to tell him soon though. Maybe a little after breakfast. I closed the door to his room and continued to the kitchen where I found Mom who looked like she had drunken too much coffee. "Mom? Is everything alright? Why are the boys home and I was allowed to sleep in? Is something wrong?" She jumped when I started speaking but smiled in a way that looked almost mischievous.

"Oh, nothings wrong dear. I'm glad your awake. Could you please fetch your brothers and bring them to my office? Thanks sweetie." She asked, ruffling my hair. I noticed the bags under her eyes and concluded she hadn't got much sleep. I eyed her suspiciously but did as she asked. Mom had an office because she worked at home as an author. She had already published two books. I got the boys who pestered me with questions I couldn't answer, so I just ignored them and eventually they shut up. We reached mom's office and she looked downright giddy and had some papers in her hands. "Ok Mom, I brought the boys. Whats up?" I asked curiously.

Mom smiled deviously and I got nervous.

"How would you guys like another sibling!?" She practically squealed.

"WHAT!" Ralen, Esmond and I exclaimed.

"What do you mean ANOTHER SIBLING! These two are pains enough! How could you Mom!" I said, only mostly joking. Esmond stuck his tongue out at me and Ralen hit me lightly. I elbowed him back.

"No no not like that, I mean adoption. He's about your age Melody, black hair and green eyes little taller than you too. I believe you've met." She smiled smugly. I was in disbelief.

"You mean PERCY?! I mean, not that I don't like him but we all just met literally yesterday. How do know for certain we want him here PERMANENTLY."

"Well, he seems very sweet and he doesn't have a home of his own so I have the papers all ready to go through, I only wanted to make sure you guys were ok with it. We don't have to if you guys don't want to." She said looking a little crestfallen.

"OF COURSE WE WANT A NEW BROTHER! MELODY'S NO FUN ANYMORE! YEEESSSSSS!" The boys exclaimed loudly. I elbowed them both before replying.

"Of course I won't turn Percy back out onto the streets. I was only looking out for my family Mom. I'd love for Percy to be a part of our family." I replied, MUCH more civilly than my brothers.

"Well then! All thats left is to ask Percy!"

"Ask me what?"

I whipped around to find Percy standing in the door way looking sheepish.

"I heard yelling and decided to come check it out. I didn't mean to intrude or eavesdrop." He said, "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well Percy," My Mom started, "we wanted to know if you would like to be a part of our family." She chirped happily. Percy looked stunned, then he teared up and hugged Mom, surprising her, "I would LOVE to have a family." He chocked out through tears of joy. I decided to welcome our new brother into the family with a group and and pulled my brothers into it as well.

"Welcome to the family bro." I told him.

* * *

Percy POV

I was shocked when Intonay asked me if I wanted to join their family. I didn't know what to say so I just hugged her until I could find words. It feels like it has been forever since I had a family. Then I felt Melody, Ralen, and Esmond turn it into a group hug and I felt so happy. Then I remembered that I should probably tell them about me being half god and I pulled out of the hug. "Before you guys actually do this um... I think there's something you should know about me." Melody looked at me with wide eyes, but I felt this was something they should know before they took me into their family but, I also didn't want to get Melody in trouble. "Last night, though a dream I found out who my parents were."

"Oh, no offense but if your parents are erm... absent why would that matter to us." Intonay inquired.

"Well, my mom's a wind dragon and my dad is..." Melody looked panicked as if she wanted to tell me something important, but I had to tell them, they deserved to know. "a god." I finished. Intonay, Ralen and Esmond looked shocked and Melody looked like she was about to explode.

"Percy," Intonay began slowly, "Do you know what being part god means in the dragon community?"

"No," I said, just as slowly. Intonay wet her lips, then answered.

"Being associated with gods is a penalty punishable by death because of what Zeus did. If anyone ever even suspected you were part god then you would most likely be killed on the spot without so much as being asked if it were true," She finished sadly.

All the joy I had been feeling only moments ago vanished. I was certain they wouldn't want to adopt me now, so I turned to leave, "but I believe that you are a good person and would never intentionally bring harm to our family. Admitting that just proves it." Then she embraced me in another hug and I was so shocked and surprised that I didn't do anything for a few seconds. She didn't care and went on. "All we need to do is turn in the mortal paperwork and then take you to the dragon court to get you fully entered into our family, on ONE condition." 'Anything' I thought "You have to promise on your dragon spark that you will never tell another dragon except us and my husband when he gets back. OK?"

"Yes, anything." I said. "Whats a dragon spark?"

Surprisingly it was little 4 year old Esmond who answered right away, "Its the light inside your heart that makes you special and gives you your powers. I learned that in school yesterday."

Intonay smiled down at him before answering "Esmond's right and if you ever break a promise on your dragon spark then you will lose all things that make you a dragon." I decided that I should take at least one precaution with this oath.

"I swear on my dragon spark that I will never tell another dragon outside of this family that I am half god unless under the most dire of circumstances." Better safe than sorry. Intonay looked satisfied with my oath so I felt I did well. "Now I want the rest of you to swear the same oath. So Melody, Ralen Intonay and Esmond swore on their dragon sparks the same oath I did more or less although Esmond needed a little help.

"Now we just go turn this paper work into the humans and then we go to the dragon court." Intonay said and she left the office leaving the rest of us to scurry after her. She brought us to a 2 car garage and we got into a van although I had to be informed on the use of seat-belts and we made a 10 min stop at the human adoption center where Intonay just turned in some papers and answered a few questions. Then we were off to the dragon court, whatever that was.

* * *

It took FOREVER to get to the dragon court. Intonay had already called in advance while on the ride there so apparently every thing was already set up for my "initiation" into their family. I was also going to meet Melody's dad. We went through a TON of security and I still couldn't see the freaking building this dragon court was supposed to be in. Then we pulled into a parking lot with no building. What?! Wait, this is the magical house of dragons, of course they wouldn't just put their headquarters in plain sight. "Melody, where IS the dragon court if its not here?"

"It is here, you just have to look harder." She replied. I got it though. It WAS here, it was just hidden by the Mist. So tried to imagine clouds of Mist parting to reveal... something, I imagined it as a typical business tower thing in my imagination but when I opened my I was met by the most grand building I had ever seen. It had multiple tiers and towers and looked to be a good couple of acres large in both length, and width. It had so many windows I couldn't count them even if I tried and right in front was a MASSIVE fountain/pool. We walked up the stairs on either side of the pool/fountain and then up the next staircase to the front of the building which glowed like the front of a casino at night, even though it was high noon. Must be magic. That is now my new explanation for everything: Magic *with jazz hands*

Anyways, we walked through the threshold and into the lobby. It looked exactly as it sounds, a lobby except with the decor from outside. Gilded in gold and silver with everything varying shades of white, gray, and all the colors of the rainbow without looking childish.

Melody had to grab me on the arm to keep me from getting separated from the rest in the crowd. We walked up to a long desk and Intonay talked to what looked like a receptionist. I couldn't hear what they said though over the noise of everyone else in the building. Intonay then gestured for us to follow her and the receptionist who's ID card on her chest said her name was Molly. We followed her through a long confusing amount of halls and rooms, all brimming with people.

Finally we started to go into a part of the building that looked older and less flash than the rest of it. There we met a bunch of security guys who checked some schedules or something on some clip boards and then Molly's ID and some papers Intonay handed them. I guess we were ok because they opened up the heavy, ornate dark oak doors behind them that they were guarding. They opened up into a vast chamber with what looked like a bird bath in the middle. Except that the bird bath was radiating energy and the very room seemed sacred and magical. We were then approached by a man in a red suit and escorted to the center of the room.

"Ok guys, we are going to officially adopt Percy into our family as a dragon. Now, I will hand over the procedure to Mr. Selest, the Alpha of the Light colony and head of this organization, so be polite children," Intonay told us. Mr. Selest turned to me and pulled out a knife. "I'm going to need some of your blood."

 **AN: Thats it for this chapter! Thank you for your support on chapter three and I hope that this one is up to par. Have a nice day and don't forget to do your homework (as lame as it is, it is still a grade). Bye! ~ FictionGirl11**


	5. Adoption Hurts

Percy POV:

"You need WHAT?!" I exclaimed jumping back in surprise while simultaneously sliding into a defensive position. I was ready to take this guy down when I noticed that he was laughing.

"OH!," He managed to bark out, "The looks on people's faces when I saw that a PRICELESS!" I paused in confusion but didn't lower my guard. "Don't worry young man," he said when he saw my defensive stance, "I don't want to harm you but I really will need a sample of your DNA." I relaxed my stance, but I was still ready for anything.

"What exactly do you need it for? I thought this was an adoption! Not some sort of crazy mutant lab…thingie…" I really wasn't sure what to think.

"Well, it IS an adoption, you may be a part of the Cadence family ( **AN: Yes Cadence IS a musical term, just like Melody and Intone(ay)** ) legally and in paper work, but in our culture you must also be related by blood to gain the full admittance into the family in order to blend in a bit more, especially when you are mortal and in your case your draconic growth has been stunted because of it. You'll retain your human DNA, but you'll just have more dragon DNA than human now." He explained

"Oh, well…" I was absolutely dumbfounded by this point. I thought over his words and they started to make more sense. Because I was actually not fully a dragon I wouldn't get all of the extra bonuses or downfalls of being one, so I'd never fully fit in in the community. Also I won't gain one of those cool abilities like Melody's singing or Ralen and Esmond's control over mists and clouds. "I think I understand now, so by joining our DNA we combine our powers right?"

"Yes, however it is only you who will be gaining anything as we don't want them to be infused with human blood. Not that we have anything strictly against humans, its just that it would be a significant decrease in power for them and that would be a little unfair." He explained. I understood now.

"So, who exactly is this going to happen?" Melody asked "How would we combine DNA without killing ourselves?"

"The procedure is simple," Mr. Selest began to explain "First I will take a little of the Cadence family's being as in a sample of hair or skin, however, because you are not a full-blooded dragon I will have to use a more binding method of this ritual in that I will need to get a sample of blood from both them and you. Don't worry though, it literally wont hurt a bit and I mean that it wont hurt. However, you may get a surprise that will hurt when your bloodlines combine." He said with a hint of a mischievous smile. His words were a little off putting but I got the picture. "So after I get a sample of blood I will drop them into this basin," He gestured to what looked to me like a really fancy birdbath that you would find in the richer houses of New York, "the order is very specific so it will be the Cadences who will go first seeing as it is YOU joining THEM. Then I will speak the ritual and you will become joined. Simple as that."

Just them a man came in who looked a lot like Ralen and Esmond. He was panting slightly, as though he had just jogged all the way here. He walked in and hugged the children, not me of course, and then kissed Intonay (on the cheek thank the heavens) and then he walked up to me. By now I already had a pretty good idea of who he was. "Hello, there young man, you must be Percy. My wife has told me all about you. I am Jared Cadence, Melody, Ralen and Esmond's father." He held out his hand so I took it.

"Its nice to meet you sir, um… thank you for letting me stay with you guys."

"Its no trouble, really. It was all my wife doing to be honest. It isn't the first time she's taken in an orphan," He leaned in closer and whispered to me "Between you and me, I think she's a little obsessed with taking in things that need a home, just last month she tried to take in an injured pegasus and you can only IMAGINE how difficult it was to make it look like it flew away of it's own accord." I stifled a laugh and he smiled and straightened up to address Mr. Selest. "Ok, we are ready to begin, please start the ritual."

Mr. Selest then pulled out a small knife that was cobalt blue with a golden hilt and it was tipped in black and the black was outlined in a rosy color that seemed to both darken and enlighten the immediate area around it, no farther than a few centimeters, but it was still an evident distortion in the air that looked rather odd. I narrowed my eyes but decided to see what it was going to do. Then he went and led Esmond up to the birdbath and Esmond held out his hand. Mr. Selest cut it and I cringed but when I looked again Esmond was looking in wonder at his hand that was not even injured in the least. I too looked at it in wonder. The same happened to Ralen, Melody, Intonay and Jared. When Jared's blood was dropped in it flashed, not red, but a neon pinkish color which I thought was interesting but at least it wasn't cliche. Then I guessed ti was my turn. I approached the birdbath with a small amount of apprehension, but after seeing the others going I wasn't too worried. I held out my hand and he took the knife and sliced my hand but I didn't feel anything but an almost bliss however I winced involuntarily. The moment my blood sent ripples through the mixture and it turned electric turquoise, almost the exact shade of my eyes that I could tell. Then it flashed white and disappeared. There was a moment of silence where even Mr. Selest seemed confused then I felt excruciating pain and convulsed in the agony of it.

Melody POV

Percy had suddenly convulsed in pain when the basin turned red. Not the stuff inside it, but the actual basin itself turned a bright red and then a crack appeared on the edge of it when Percy screamed and I turned my attention to him. There was a ripping sound and wings burst out of his back. 'Ohhhh…. that had to of hurt. Getting your wings all at once. Geez, a normal full-blooded dragon's wings develop over the month approaching your 6th birthday and when they are sky worthy they will glow and do this cool animation thing for a few seconds when you are officially 6. It causes a little discomfort but not pain. I know that Ralen can't wait to get his. Dragon wings are weird, but mine are weirder.

They started like normal dragon wings, leathery and light. However, mine have started to morph into feathery wings like a bird or angel. The feathers only come out when its around day time though so I think it may just be one of those weird happenings. One of my friends from when I was still in school had a lion's paw for his left hand. Dragons seem to have a lot of genetic defects now that I think about it. Probably something to do with our rapid evolution over the last 5 generations. According to school, dragons were only recently able to take human forms but enough about that.

By now Percy's wings had stopped forming and they were beautiful. The wings not Percy, ew. They were navy blue at the base and got lighter as it fanned out to the tip of the wing turning a sea green at the top and white lines shifted across the surface to make it look as though they were made from the sea. Except you could see the membranes that held the leather together which sorta ruined the image but it was still awesome. Mine had made a musical staff and emitted a strange but beautiful song that I still can't quite place after a year. Note to Self: keep trying to figure out that song!

Then the light died down and his wings just retained the navy blue color like mine had retained their dark purple. I also noticed that he looked a lot cleaner than before this started. Then I think he passed out cuz he wasn't moving and our family's crest appeared over his head, a few wisps of white with birds going through them and rain pouring down. Then he promptly collapsed onto the floor as the magic was no longer supporting him. Mom rushed over and helped him up as he regained consciousness. Then me, dad and the boys went over and we gave him a group hug. It was only when he started to wheeze from lack of air that we let him go.

"What happened?" He asked. I was about to explain but mom cut me off.

"You are now officially part of the family, but lets get you home so you can rest and I'll explain the details later, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

 **AN: I am soooo sorry for the long wait. I had a serious case of life and homework. It was not pretty and my current 3 day weekend is the only reason this is published at all. So forgive me for making it being a short chapter, but I wanted to publish SOMETHING. Hope you enjoyed it and have a great day! ~ FictionGirl11**


	6. Revelations and Deals

**Percy POV**

I woke up back in the gues… well, my bedroom now I guess, feeling like I had been hit by a bus. Multiple times. I sat up and felt considerably heavier but that was probably a side effect of the ritual. Speaking of which, I really can't remember what happened after the pain the started. I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing or screw anything up. I tend to do that a lot around important items, mom's favorite vase, Gabe's '78 Camaro's paint job, a few store windows and their displays, you know, that kinda thing. I had a nagging suspicion that I had somehow broken something this time too but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I felt, off somehow too. My head was buzzing and my actions seemed to be rushed without me trying to do anything fast and everything seemed to be sharper and more vibrant in color. I was about to go get real clothes on when I smelled it. Pancakes. More specifically, BLUEBERRY pancakes.

My brain just turned off and I walked out of the room in a sort of trance. All the way to the kitchen were I first sighted the target. I was about to just scarf them down when I heard a voice shout, "Percy! You were AWESOME! You like, glowed and were all floaty and cool!" I snapped out of my trance suddenly to turn and see Esmond beaming up at me from a little to my right. Hearing Esmond, Melody, who was also in the kitchen, turned around smirked, "So, sleeping beauty FINALLY decided to come out of her chambers and grace us with her glorious bed-headed presence. What's sup? You getting used to the changes from the adoption? Your wings still look amazing by the way."

Wait.

Did she say, "Wings?" I asked "What do you mean?" She looked at me and seemed like she had short circuited again when she said, or rather, shouted, "HOW HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED YOU HAVE WINGS?! HOW DAFT ARE YOU TO NOT NOTICE YOU HAVE TWO NEW LIMBS ON YOUR BACK?! LET ALONE THE WEIGHT OF THEM?!" I shrunk back "I don't know… I just, didn't notice I guess." I was slowly backing away because Melody looked ready to burst with exasperation when Esmond totally saved my bacon by going "Melody! The pancakes are ready to be flipped! Get over here!" Melody glared at me and said, "This conversation isn't over." Then went to tend to the pancakes.

I decided I wanted to get a good look at my wings instead of just what I could see from looking over my shoulder. I went back to my room and silently promised myself to avoid betting cornered by Melody later. I went into the bathroom and saw my wings properly for the first time. They were a navy blue tipped with small spikes at the apex of the wing that I could see from over my shoulder. They had a very faint swirling pattern going on in a slightly lighter shade of blue. I then decided to try to open them. It was not as easy as I thought it would be. I had no idea how to move those muscles, so I spent the next couple of minutes opening and losing them by hand in order to figure out how moving them felt then I was finally able to open them without my hands when Melody began calling everyone to breakfast. I realized I hadn't even got ready for the day yet like mom had taught me how to do before the streets so I quickly put on clothes and didn't bother to brush my hair, it was already clean and you really couldn't tell the difference anyway. As I was walking out the door I ran into Ralen.

"Hey Percy! Cool wings. Race you to the table?" He asked. I didn't answer him as I was already racing to the kitchen as it was the only place I knew how to get to beside the music room. I easily outpaced Ralen but when I got to the table I realized I didn't know where to sit seeing as Jared was in his place where I had sat before so I just stood there awkwardly. Intonay noticed and pulled up an extra chair from the side of the room next to Melody as she sat on a side by herself. The chairs were concave and with my wings folded I could sit in them comfortably. I realized, not for the first time, that no one else who had wings currently had them out.

"Where are everyone else's wings?" I asked Melody. She looked at me funny for a second then remembered that she hadn't exactly given me a straight answer the first time around.

"Well… you have to learn how to do it but it's pretty easy. You'll want to learn how to fly first that way the muscles are strong enough to do it without getting stuck. So we'll teach you later." Intonay explained "Now we have a lot of things to discuss today and the rest you can learn later but first we need to hammer out a few important details. It is still the start of fall and the school year so if you want to go you can, however, it would be very new for you and from my experience most people are already in their respective friend groups by now and most will not make room for more **(AN: Let's face it guys, we ALL do it whether it's intentional or not.)** Jared and I would be happy to homeschool you as well but you also wouldn't really meet any other dragons." I thought it over. To be honest going back to school was a scary thought, even scarier than the little street kids and I would probably be way behind. Besides, I wanted to spend time with my new family.

"I'll take homeschooling thanks. I don't really want to go back to school. I tend to bring severe misfortune to every school I go to anyways." Melody shot me a knowing look.

"Okay, next on the list when you and Melody turn 11 your father and I have decided that you will be old enough to begin a sort of physical training. As you should know now, dragons have better senses than humans so we will be helping you to fine tune those senses and instincts that will help you survive out in the world, which is where MOST jobs you can get are. Your father and I were lucky enough to score a MUCH less dangerous job in that you father is a advisor to the royal family because we are cousins. My mother was the younger of the two daughters born to my grandfather and so she didn't inherit the throne."

Intonay stopped, seeming to realize that she was beginning to ramble then started again. "In any case, would you two like to do that? Ralen and Esmond will get their training in school but we will be giving them a few family secrets as well. Would you guys consent to that?"

Melody and I looked at each other. This was a no brainer. "DUH!" We said as one and believe it or not, it was not planned in the least."

Intonay apparently had one more thing to say. "One more thing. After summer ends in that year, since you decided to homeschool, you will go to a public school in the city to learn social skills, because you can learn them all you want here, but unless you practice them you will be social outcasts forever and none of us want that. Deal?"

"Fine," We said in sync again. This is a huge coincidence I swear.

We were all about to disperse when Jared spoke up, "I think we should start training them in their powers over water and air now that Percy has all this newly acquired power we should tame it before it goes rouge." Personally, I agreed. If I caused as much trouble as I did when I was only half incredibly powerful dragon-demigod thing then it was probably for the best.

"Yeaahh, that would be smart given my reputation." I voiced "Okay then, that settles it." Said Intonay, "Your first day starts tomorrow, be prepared, you too Melody, I am turning up the heat." That didn't sound good, and yet, I was still stoked for tomorrow. I couldn't wait.

* * *

 **AN: First off, I am going to answer a question I was asked which was "Why they sound so smart?" That is because I am simply incapable of dumbing it down and it's been a while since I was 7,5 and 2, so I have to go off of my siblings who aren't exactly ideal models of what I want to portray. I am going to justify their intelligence by saying that dragons learn significantly faster than humans and are much more perceptive. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them and have a great day!~ FictionGirl11**

 **PS: Be prepared for longer chapters again.**


	7. 4 Years Later

**Percy POV (This is going to be a sort of odd perspective for a bit but bear with me)**

In the next couple of years after that day were easily the best years of my life. I learned all about dragon's, how to be one, their history and how to control my powers. Best of all, Melody and I are inseparable, we do everything together.

Especially after the babysitting incident but I don't want to dwell on that right now. In any case, I'm stronger, more agile and better at using my wings, especially after my 10th birthday when Melody and I started our special training in hunting. It's not perfect, but we're much stronger than the average human adult and can take on most monsters that we encounter out in the mortal world as long as we tag team it. In some cases however, it's better just to live and let live. Like hydras, those things are EVIL! Anyways, I keep getting distracted curse you ADHD.

Today is a sad day. Mom and Dad have decided that Melody need to go to a mortal school in order to learn how to interact with mortals our age: "Just because you can be mostly pleasant people here at home, doesn't mean you can do it out in the real world. Remember your promise." I am at least a little excited for this. They signed Melody and I up at the same boarding/private/prep school, so at least I'll have her there. After all misery likes company. We will be going into the 6th grade at Yancy Academy. It's actually not too far from where I used to live. Right now I'm packing my things because we have to leave tomorrow morning in order to get there on time.

"Percy! Dinner is ready! Get you butt over here I'm starving!" That was Melody. I'll have to finish this later. I walked out of my room which had been stripped of decoration to take with me. I had a few posters of my favorite band and even a signed one from Imagine Dragons (I still find the irony of this hilarious) that I had gotten when Dad took me to one of their concerts for my 10th birthday. Just me and him. It was really great except that besides the music I really couldn't hear anything. Luckily however I hadn't learned how to make y hearing better at that paint or else my ears may have started to bleed.

I walked down the hall past my parent's room and turned the corner to the kitchen where I saw the rest of my family already seated. I took my spot next to Melody and we said grace. Even though we don't have an actual practiced religion, it can't hurt to invoke our ancestors' favor on us. It was scalloped potatoes, quite possibly my least favorite dish in the entire world. While Mom and Dad talked about Mom and Dad stuff Melody and I were talking about school.

"So Percy, you've been to a mortal school before right? What's it like?" Melody asked me. "Like I know anymore. I can barely remember it but I think it was downright awful. I don't remember having much fun." All I could remember from around kindergarten was a feeling of deep resentment and misery. That's about it. "Oh, well, maybe this will be different. After all we can kick anyones' but who tries to mess with us!" Melody said, trying to be optimistic. "Yeah we can in theory but Mom and Dad said no using powers or acting as though we can beat up everyone in the school without breaking a sweat. Remember?" I asked her. It really was a time we couldn't reveal our powers but that would be against the law. There is the mist but it's just a huge load of trouble that no one wants to deal with. You can only use them in extreme circumstances or when there are less than 3 mortal witnesses. A school definitely has more than three witnesses. Oh well. Maybe just the knowledge that we COULD destroy them all will be comfort enough.

At this point Melody was finished eating. She doesn't like it much either but she eats incredibly fast. I quickly chocked down the last of my potatoes and we cleared our plates together. "You need any help packing Perce? I've already finished." Melody offered. "Nah, I'm almost done. After I finish you wanna play Mario Kart?" I asked. Mario Kart was our favorite game of all time. We've actually been banned from playing on opposite teams because it never ends well when we do because of our competitive natures. Last time we played on opposite teams (2 years ago) we nearly destroyed the playroom with our powers by accident that had started to respond to our emotions and were actually reenacting our race to a degree. It was actually pretty cool, or it would've been if Mom hadn't been yelling at us. She actually took it to a store and had the opposite team permanently unable to have anything but a CPU on it. Melody smiled, "Sure, this time we will see who comes out in first place on Maple Treeway this time! I've been practicing." "Practicing how to loose? Cause' that sounds about right." I shot back with a smirk. She elbowed me and we laughed. "I'll go get it ready, I call player one!" She yelled over her shoulder just before she turned the corner, so that I wouldn't get a chance to argue. I hate it when she does that. Unfortunately it's almost 100% effective. I just can't do it. I've tried and failed so bad that I am never going to try again. At least against Melody. Somehow she always seems to get there first.

I went into my room and finished stuffing the rest of my stuff that I wanted to take into my bag. I was about to leave, but I decided that it was now or never while I still had privacy. I went and got my Maximum Ride series from under my bed and hid it in the secret compartment I had made over the last few days in my suitcase. Generally, I didn't like to read because I wasn't good at it, and because I'm not very good at it (unless it's in Greek or Serpent. Yes, as a dragon I can communicate with snakes and other reptiles, we do have our own language and writing system. Melody and I are going to use it to pass messages to each other in school. HEHEHE!) I don't like to read. However, Maximum Ride is the one exception. That is because they too had the same problems with wings as I did when I first found the series because I still wasn't ready to learn who to pull them into my back yet. That and they had a MUCH worse situation than I did. It was though the books combined my problems from before the adoption (to an extent, you know, minus the government officials.) and the ones from just after it. It was originally Melody who was reading it, but she reads things so fast she finishes a 500 page book a day no matter how busy she is that day. Its kinda scary, I call it a problem, she calls it a gift. I'm pretty sure it's a problem.

I finished hiding the books and then raced out of the room, upstairs and into the Play Room to find Melody sitting in front of our Wii U console, impatiently waiting for me. She tossed me my wheel and I sat down next to her. "Your going down!" I said as the game counted down from 3 to start the race. "Your on!" She challenged as we both did the jump start on 2. The next few hours were filled with much screaming, threats, "curses" and a few punches. Then mom called and we had to go to bed in the middle of a race. It was going to be the tie breaker and we couldn't stop. I was in the lead and Melody was in second place right behind me. It was the last turn on Mario circuit I burst through the power box and got a banana and put it behind me. "Ha! I has a banana! You can't win now your too far behind for a mushroom boost to save you either!" Unfortunately, I hadn't seen what she had gotten out of the power box before saying this. "Really?" She asked, "Well, lets see how you banana holds up against 3 red turtle shells shall we?" I was seconds away from the finish line when the first turtle shell destroyed my banana and the second one hit just before the finish line I almost made it when the third hit and she one by, I'm not even kidding, a millisecond.

The leaderboard confirmed it. It took me a second to realize why she was in first place and not me. "NNNNOOOOOOO! NO WAY YOU GOT THERE FIRST! HACKER! I CALL HACKS!" Melody was cackling evilly. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WON BY A MILLISECOND! HOW'S THAT LOSER! I IS DA DRIVING QUEEN!" and then mom came in and told us off for not being in bed hours ago and we both had to go to our rooms.

I was still fuming when I finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **Melody POV**

I went back to my room feeling VERY satisfied with myself. I don't know why mom was so upset, its only 10:00. I've stayed up later without being too un-agreeable in the morning. So I changed into my pjs and climbed into bed, which I almost never could feel bothered to make, and fell asleep.

I woke up at 2, just like I do every morning to practice my vocal magic. I'm still just as shy about singing in front of others as I was when I was 7, 4 years ago. Its just embarrassing in my opinion to do it in front of others. I just feel self conscious so I do it when everyone is SUPPOSED to be sleeping. I've had a few intrusions over the years. I warmed up with some scales and random melodies that woke up my vocal cords and got my air moving. Then I sung those easy little kid songs. Then I really amped it up with Cry Wolf from Bebe Rexha to REALLY stretch my vocal cords. Its one of my favorite songs, mostly because it really doesn't do anything except sound amazing. Unlike Burn by Ellie Goulding which I can wield fire with by simply humming its tune. My voice is freaking deadly. Its great. Over the years I've got controlling the elements that come out from my singing. All I have to do is focus on it and it will stay contained for the most part.

Fire is the hardest because it likes to have a mind of its own but I figured that since this was probably the last time I'll be able to practice it I may as well. I started with Burn simply because it was familiar but then I thought, "You know what? I'm feeling daring tonight. Emma going to sing Blood Fire **(AN: Its actually Blud Fire by Eva Simons but for story purposes it is Blood Fire.)** and see how much I can contain it. It was nearly a mistake. So here's what happened: I started the song and the fire was easily contained as it was very small but as the song went on it became harder and harder to hold onto as it became an inferno. I couldn't just stop singing otherwise I would loose any control I had left and it would likely burn down the house. It was about to break free and my vocal cords where burning up from the amount of magic I was using when I heard a voice. "Don't fight the fire with water, become it, get on its level and conquer it" and I was all, "HOW? What water? There is no water although I wish there was. The fire was probably seconds from escaping when I realized what it meant. I was trying to restrain the fire and keep it from its full potential with something that would only work on a small, contained fire. This fire was not meant to be contained.

So, I closed my eyes and stopped trying to contain it and imagined voice as an even bigger fire. When I opened my eyes I nearly stopped singing out of shock. It was beautiful. There was the wild fire I had originally created in hues of blood red, orange yellow gold and bronze at the edge of the room and then there was MY fire that dominated the room and was slowly taking over the Blood fire. Mine was unlike anything I've ever seen. The hottest part immediately around me was a dark purple, darker than my wings. From there it fanned out and turned into navy blue then from there it gradually turned into turquoise and then, at the very tips where it would be yellow on a normal fire and gold on the blood fire, it was silver. Not just like a sparkly grey like the Crayola crayons but a real silver color as though I had liquefied pure silver and then dyed the tips of my fire silver. It was so amazing.

The two fires seemed to be fighting each other in a complicated ballet and as I finished the song my fire completely over came the wild fire and then when it was supposed to also die out with my song my wings sprung out without my trying and the fire condensed into a beautiful swirling pattern with all the colors included cycling around through the pattern and then they fire pattern flared towards me and I screamed and backed away but it came still. I closed my eyes and put up my arms expecting to be burned at any moment when my wings suddenly gave off a spurt of warmth and I extended them so I could look at them and to my complete shock the fiery pattern was on my wings in all its brilliance then faded into the natural color of the wings but I could still see it plain as day.

Morning was going to be something else. I can already feel it.

* * *

 **AN: For anyone confused about how old they are right now, they both turned 11 in the summer/spring and its the fall right now because of the start of the school year. Just wanted to clarify that because it confused me and I'm the one writing this thing. Thank you all for reading my story and have a Happy Thanksgiving! For those of you who aren't American, happy normal Thursday and to all you, have a great day! ~ FictionGirl11**


	8. The First Day of School

**Melody POV**

I woke up the next morning and thats about all I remember in the blur of running around packing things into the car, while trying to eat and keep Ralen and Esmond out of the way and then pack THEM into the car, well. Anyway, we are now, according to the car's GPS, 8.3 miles away from Percy and I's new school. Can't wait. I looked around at Manhattan from the ground. It was quite a different view than from the one I usually get from the sky. A lot dirtier to be honest, its harder to notice trash from up high. Even with my dragon vision that puts hawks and falcons to shame. We pulled up to Yancy and it was this large, 4 story brick building with tall windows and glass doors. Technically, its a school for troubled or rich kids. We are NOT troubled. I repeat NOT troubled. We just figure it will be easier to fit in with mortals who aren't normal either, it should help disguise some of our differences from the mortals.

There was a steady stream of students and parents entering the building with their luggage. Girls had the 4th floor and boys had the 3rd floor. The first, but mostly second floors were the actual classroom floors where we'd spend most of our days except on Saturdays and Sundays which were the student's free days. There was a small community of shops and a few restaurants just a quarter mile down the road and the school had a pretty bug campus as well that connected to a park in the back which students were allowed to visit at any time although you could only leave campus on the weekends. It was a middle high school so some of the students had cars which made the drive easier

It seemed like a pretty prestigious and upright school, until you got a close up of the students at least. Most of the ones hanging out by the doors were clearly new like us and their attitudes ranged from nonplussed to total meltdown to juvenile delinquent trying to impress the older ones who were inside and seemingly guarding their territory aka their lockers and stomping grounds. They didn't bother us as we passed but were clearly sizing us up. I could already tell they would be a problem in the future. I was going to be rooming with two other girls and Percy was only rooming with one other guy. Lucky.

We got up to the 3rd floor and found Percy's room. His roommate was already set up inside on his side of the room. When we opened the door he stood up and introduced himself as Grover Underwood. He was pretty scrawny and might've been held back a few grades because he already had a wispy beard and some acne. I noticed he had a weird sort of limp, as though every step pained him. The only thing that didn't add up was that he was also in the 6th grade and if he was held back he should be a lot taller, I mean, I was small for my age compared to the average but mom said that she was about my high when she was my age and it was considered to be average so I don't worry about it much.

Its kinda annoying though when I try to find the candy cauldron after Halloween is over and I already ate all the milky ways in my bag and am craving another. They hide it up high overtime because its difficult to fly in enclosed places so my wings don't help me and I STILL can't reach or see over the top of the cabinets, even when I jump on the counter. Anyway, this little revelation made me cautious. He seemed nice enough though, if a little jumpy and nervous. We helped Percy move in and Grover helped too but I still felt like something was off about him that I couldn't put my finger on. I just happened to notice the little hidden pocket in his suitcase and made a mental note to tease him about it later. Not too much though, I'll just drop a hint and see if he notices that I know. I'm such a kind and considerate sister!

After Mom and Dad said bye to Percy and left him to finish setting up his side of the room we climbed up to the 4th floor and found my room. The first thing I noticed was that it was HUGE almost twice the size of Percy's. There was a small main room and then 4 doors leading off of it. One of my roommates seemed to have just gotten here as well and was hauling a box of stuff into the first room to the right of the hall door in the corner of the room. She could just barely peek over the top of the box but still managed to smile at us before she went into the room to put the box down. The room just had a small couch with a fireplace and some multi-colored rugs with a mini fridge in the corner. One door across from the hall door, was partially ajar showing some of the interior tile floor so I assumed that it was the bathroom. There were two rooms on the wall to our right and only one on the left, which was likely the biggest room. Mom and Dad had already left most of my stuff on the rug in front of the couch when my roommate came out again and came up to me.

She stuck her hand out and said "HI! I'm Sabrina and I'm so excited to meet you roomie! I hope you don't mind that I already picked my room." I liked her enthusiasm and met it with my own. I shook her hand and replied "Nice to meet you! I'm Melody and actually I was wondering why you didn't take that room on the left. It looks like it would be the biggest and it would be perfectly justified seeing as you got here first." I asked her. Not that I was complaining, I like my space and in a large room i might be able to stretch my wings every now and then, even with my two roommates. "Oh! Actually I almost did except that its right in front of the air conditioning and heating machines so when they turn on at night it will be really loud and would probably wake me up. That, and the temperature is bound to change drastically as well, so I decided to take this one," She explained gesturing to the room she had picked, "Although it did seem about 25% larger than the other two. Well its nice to meet you but I need to finish moving in." She went and continued to take stuff into her room. I already knew which room I wanted.

It was PERFECT! When the generator came on at night I could still practice my singing! As long as I don't do anything too big no one will be able to hear me over it if they wake up and I wont wake any one up! I'd also have enough room and privacy to stretch my wings fully without hitting anything. So I told Mom and Dad and they helped me get all my stuff inside. The inside had a twin bed with a bare mattress which is why we had to bring our own bedding. We were also in charge of our own laundry and there were washers and dryers in the basement. Girls laundry week was the first of the month and the boys had the second to last week so that stuff didn't get misplaced and we could keep track of what was ours.

Aside from the bed there was a desk with a 2 drawers to the left of the swivel chair (YAS!) and a bunch of cubby holes and a cabinet above the flat top of the desk where you'd work. The thing looked a little beat up and the chair was a little low on stuffing in some places but I liked it regardless. The best part about the room was that it was purple! My absolute all time favorite color! It wasn't like an ugly grape color but a nice lilac and was trimmed in white like the main room. There was also a dresser with 4 big drawers and then two little drawers at the top that were clearly meant for socks and stuff, much like the ones we have at home.

Mom started making up the bed and Dad was assembling my little bookshelf and Ralen and Esmond ran around getting in the way while I arranged my stuff on the desk and dresser. I hung up all my photos on the inside of the cabinet and had a poster of Mario Kart on the outside that I had gotten at a book fair at Ralen and Esmond's elementary school a few years ago. I unfortunately had to leave all my various stickers at home for fear of tearing any of them that I would normally have on the sides of my desk. I made another mental note to get some if I could.

After that Percy came up and was soooooo totally jealous of my room. :) During this time Sabrina came out after she finished. She had come out when Percy was "commenting" on the size and condition difference between the boys and girls dorms and explained that the two floors used to look the same but because the school always had many more guys than girls they had to modify the boys' floor so it could accommodate more students. As to the condition of the stuff, well… that was entirely the fault of the previous residents, that and boys tend to be a lot more destructive than girls so the girls get a few more privileges with the money they save the school by NOT breaking or vandalizing things. This mostly pertained to the older students.

We then went down to Percy's room to see how he had decorated it and I'll admit that it looked pretty good, in a boyish way. His room was furnished pretty much the same as mine but just on a smaller scale, he also had a bunk bed and was sleeping on the top. I wasn't surprised considering Grover's limp. Percy had decorated his desk (They had separate desks) with his little drawings like he liked to do. Percy had actually become quite the artist in the last couple of years considering the was self taught. One of the pictures I had framed and was sitting on my desk was one he had given to me for my last birthday when I turned 12 just before this new school year. Most of them were just sketches he had done a few days ago but a few were in color. I can draw people, sort of, its a mix of anime and my own twist of realism and its only from the shoulders up. He can draw actual things like animals and trees that make my backgrounds look like kindergarteners drew them. Anyway, there was also his usual assortment of blue stuff, school supplies and then his iPod and charger in the corner of his desk.

Then we said our final good-byes with our parents, Ralen and Esmond and I stuck around a bit but I was clearly making Grover a little uncomfortable because, while I tried not to, I kept throwing him suspicious glances trying to see if anything WAS, in fact, off. As far as I can tell there was nothing off about him, he was just your average, everyday geeky male teenager who was notoriously nervous around girls.

I left after that and went back to my own dorm to get to know my own roommate. I walked through the door and Sabrina was listening to something on her phone, but when I came in she looked up and took out her headphones and came up to me, "Hey! There you are! I was wondering if you wanted to grab some snacks from the vendors downstairs and we can get to know each other, after all, if we're going to be living together for the next school year we should have some fun with each other. Only if you want to of course I'd totally understand if you just want to get used to the place…" She trailed off and I couldn't just say no, but I also wanted to explore the grounds a bit. "I'd love to!" I replied, "but would you mind if we walked around the grounds a bit? I really want to explore the place and we could also hunt down where all our classes are while we're at it." I was NOT going to be the kid who gets lost on the first day. According the welcoming letter we got at the front door there was a mandatory assembly at 11:30 and it was already 10: 50ish according to the analog clock on the wall behind the couch. I had already gone over my schedule with Percy and we only have Latin and science together. It also turns out that those are the only classes that Sabrina and I DON'T have in common. So convenient!

We both grabbed our jackets and headed out the door. My schedule went like this:

1st period: Adv. Math with Mrs. Caulendour

2nd period: English with Mr. Maldon

3rd period: Science with Mr. Harding

4th period: Choir with Ms. Jenkins

5th period: Home Ec. with Mrs. Lennard

6th period: Creative Writing

7th period: Latin with Mr. Brunner **(AN: I'm assuming this is another way to say history class for that time period)**

 **"** I wonder who our last roommate is, I hope she gets here soon, otherwise she might miss the welcoming assembly." I wondered aloud. "I don't know," Sabrina replied, "but I hope she isn't a diva and thats all I'm asking. I just got out of living with one and as much as I love my sister, her attitude was getting old." Sabrina stated. I laughed, "Is that all?! Have you TRIED living with THREE younger brothers? Aaauuugghhh! Most of the time they are gross, loud and go out of their way to annoy me in every possible way! They also seem to think that doors are meaningless and privacy doesn't matter. They just come barging in whenever the heck they want for the stupidest of reasons most of the time." Sabrina looked at me in horror "That sounds awful! I mean, my sister steals my things a lot but she wants as much privacy as I do." "Ya," I sighed "but you still cant help but love 'em. They're not all bad all of the time, just most of it."

"Totally! That doesn't stop them though. Or me from taking horrible revenge." She said "SAME!" I exclaimed and we both burst into giggles. We spent the next 20 mins talking about all the epic revenge schemes we'd come up with over the years. We both learned a lot from that conversation. We noticed the time and began to walk back. At this point I had mentioned that Percy was my brother and was going here as well we had begun plans for April Fools. That and we had a bunch of smaller pranks in the meantime.

We went to the gym for the assembly and it was pretty much the same old speech that I remembered from when I still went to public school in Arcana (the name of the city where we live), They are sooooo happy and excited to have us, they hope we enjoy our time here and have an educational stay, we need to be on our best behavior or ELSE, yada, yada, yada. We were released to to whatever we wanted and the classrooms would now be open for us to meet our teachers but Sabrina and I decided we just wanted to chillax in our room and continue our plotting against the male species and all those who got in our way this year.

We were going to have it all planned out, hehehe! We had grabbed some of our extra blankets and Sabrina said that she had brought some egg nog that was in the mini fridge and so while she got that I went and got my hot chocolate mugs that I had brought from home. The only reason I had brought them was because I didn't trust Esmond and Ralen with them farther than I could see them and sometimes not even that much. I was glad I brought them now though! My favorite had a colony of penguins on it and it was snowing in the background and they lived in these adorable little igloos with lights strung across them. The other one had dancing, chibi Santas on it and I loved them both!

Percy left his at home, I hope he doesn't expect them to be in the same condition he left them in when we get back. I swear Ralen and Esmond are more destructive than an army of actual monsters would be. To be honest we don't really encounter many monsters except when we go out in the mortal city so we are pretty untrained in recognizing them, even though mom and dad have taught us about what signs could indicate disguised monsters, so I wouldn't know what an entire army looks like. The cyclops 4 years ago was the biggest thing I've ever fought ever. My parents always had me carry around a blessed silver dagger ever since I turned 5. It will kill just about everything I could ever come across. Except of course other dragons. Dragons in the old days hoarded gold because they were afraid it would be used against them, that and it was incredibly shiny. Just then Sabrina called me and so I broke out of my train of thought. I ran out of my room and found her waiting on the couch for me. I smiled at her and sat down, giving her the dancing santas one and she goggled over the adorableness of the two cups while pouring the egg nog. Just as we settled down to start planning there was a knock on the door and we both nearly jumped out of our skins! I got up to answer the door while Sabrina cleaned up some egg nog she had sailed on herself. I opened the door and nearly jumped again. There was a girl with a wild red hair crooked teeth and freckles that looked like she had orange chicken pox.

"Hello," She smiled maliciously "You must be my new roommate, I'm Nancy."

* * *

 **AN I AM SOOOOOOOO SOSOSO SO SORRY for not updating in forever! I had finals and ridiculous amounts of homework and shopping to do but I FINALLY finished the chapter! I hope the length somewhat makes up for the lateness. So, if you hadn't noticed I like to go on and on about random things which results in a lot of fluff, I just want to know if you want it less randomly fluffy cuz' I often get in trouble for that in english class so I would really appreciate your input on that. If I don't get told off I will just continue to do it. Also, I am willing to do another chapter or two about some of their adventures at the start of the school year before I jump into The Lightning Thief if you guys would like that. I might do one just for a little bit more character development in Percy, Melody and Grover. So whatever you guys want within reason! Thank you for reading you are all wonderful and have an absolutely amazingly magical holiday season! ~ FictionGirl11**

 **P.S. If I screwed up any existing details about the school I apologize, I didn't find much of a description of how the school functioned or looked like. I am also not an architect or an interior decorator so if there is any confusion about what their rooms look like, use your imagination.**


	9. The School Field Trip Takes a Wrong Turn

Percy POV:

At this point it was taking all my self control to not go back and THROTTLE Nancy Bobofit. However I should probably back up. Currently I was on a bus to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff as a field trip for Latin. Melody was dead to the world a few seats in front of me, listening to her music and texting her BFF Sabrina. How did I know she was texting Sabrina? Easy. The only time she laughs as evilly as that is when they are planning another prank. Uugghh. What was it going to be this time and when would it end?! April fools was even worse than it usually was back home, in that Melody now had a partner in crime.

The field trip was likely to be exciting this time because Melody had brought her extra bag that she used to store supplies for pranking people. But even if she hadn't brought that I still had some hope that this wouldn't be absolute torture. Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading the trip so I thought it couldn't be THAT bad. I realize now how wrong I was. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class (also making it easier for Melody to prank people but she'd been caught quite a few times) He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher who's class didn't put me to sleep.

Melody and I were already on probation, for different reasons, and I was determined to be good on this one. I for one, did NOT want in school suspension as the headmaster had threatened if ANYTHING out of the ordinary happened. All the way to the city, I put up with the bane of both mine and Melody's existence, Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.

Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. he cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back a few grades as well, and to top it off he was crippled. He had a note excusing him form PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. he walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Anyway, Nancy was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. "I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.

Grover tried to calm me down. "Its okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "Thats it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. Melody had also sensed my frustration and anger through our tele/empathic bond and briefly turned around to give me a warning look like, "Don't do anything stupid or I'll personally make you miserable." Then after I nodded she turned back around and continued texting. You see, when I did something to Nancy, a lot of the time Melody ended up getting punished as well and a mad Melody is NOT something you want to be on the receiving end of. Unfortunately we can only take revenge on Nancy in little doses.

After we arrived Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. As we were walking through the museum, it blew my mind that all this stuff had lasted for two thousand, three thousand years. We had some family relics at home from around the same time but those were relatively small compared to this stuff. We had some combs and pots, a picture here or there, but nothing the size of some of this stuff. I was trying to listen as Mr. Brunner explained the artifacts in the halls but it was really hard with everyone around me talking, some of it actually sounded pretty interesting. It was cool to get another perspective on history than the dragon's version. A lot of this stuff was stuff I never knew, as dragons had pretty much cut themselves off after the great betrayal and it was only recently we started integrating in again with human civilization. Dragons were also mortals as we didn't live forever.

In any case, every time I tried to tell the other kids to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown (I personally thought it was Melody's fault somehow even though she denies anything, it happened during her class period) From the first day, mrs. Dodds loved nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil's spawn (which wasn't too far from the truth if anyone saw me with my dragon side revealed) She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey", real sweet, and I knew I was going to to get an after school detention for a month. She seemed to target Melody and I with equal hatred. Hers was the only class Melody didn't prank people in anymore.

One time, after she'd make me and Melody erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Melody and Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. Grover looked at me, real seriously and said, "You're absolutely right." It set Melody off on another one of her suspicious fazes of Grover, which made him super uncomfortable every time. Like I said, you really don't want to be on Melody's bad side.

Finally, Nancy made a crude comment on some of the art and all her friends started snickering that I decided it was the last straw. "Will you shut up?!" It came out a lot louder than I had intended and the whole group laughed and Mr. Brunner stopped his story. Melody gave me a sympathetic look.

"Mr. Jackson," Mr Brunner said, "did you have a comment?" My face was bright red. I said, "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the side of the stele he had been explaining. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

I looked at the picture and felt a flush of relief, because I recognized the scene.

"Thats Kronos eating his kids, right?" Mr. Brunner nodded "Yes," clearly not satisfied with my answer, "and he did this because…"

This was easy, mom and dad had taught Melody and me about this a thousand times at home. I just had to leave out the parts about dragons. "Kronos had been given a prophesy that one of his kids was going to eventually overthrow him so he ate his kids so the prophesy couldn't happen but it backfired on him when his wife Rhea got mad and saved Zeus," It took some effort to keep the contempt out of my voice, I couldn't help it. It had been ground into me for years that Zeus was not to be liked, "and gave Kronos a rock wrapped in cloth to eat instead and hid Zeus away until he was big enough to trick his dad by giving him a concoction of some potion given to him by the titan goddess Metis to make him throw up his fully grown siblings and they then waged war on the titans and won. The time was known as the titanomachy." I finished to the stunned looks on my classmates faces and Melody smirking at Nancy. Mr. Brunner also seemed pretty surprised at my through answer. In order to not attract too much attention both Melody and I had to hide just how much we knew about class, but I couldn't help showing off just this once.

Behind me Nancy whispered to one of her friends, "Like we're ever going to use this in real life." Maybe she won't but I certainly could. You never know with greek mythology.

"And why, mr Jackson," Mr. Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofits's excellent question, does it matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered. Another reason I loved Mr. Brunner. He always caught Nancy, and only mostly caught Melody, but Melody was sneaky and clever, unlike Nancy. Obviously I knew the answer, so I don't get killed out in the world for ignorance, but I couldn't tell him that so I just said, "I don't know, sir."

"I see," He said, looking disappointed, "Well, 75% credit, for your excellent answer to the first part of my question." He then dismissed the class for lunch but before I could go he cornered me. "You must learn the answer to my question, it is vitally important and I need you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you Percy Cadence." He said before wheeling away. I met up with Melody and Grover who had waited for me down the hall a ways. "Man. I wish he'd let up on me a bit," I said, feigning frustration and annoyance for Grover's sake. We sat down outside and pulled out our lunches and began eating. We were eating in silence but Melody and I were having a tele/empathetic conversation. It works like this, we can send mental pictures and emotions to of with them, that was all we could do with our skill level however we could send a bunch of emotions at once which took a while to work up to. That and it only works if we're within about a mile of each other. Our conversation went something like this:

 _Mel: Did you really have to show off? (Annoyance and a trophy image)_

 _Me: Yes, it was just one time. (Thumbs up and a number 1)_

 _Mel: Oh sure, until one turns into more! Same thing with you and the blueberry muffins I make. You need to stop stealing them all by the way. Its really annoying when I don't get to eat the muffins I work hard to make. (This was conveyed through pictures of her muffins, me, and the empty muffin basket with feelings of extreme annoyance and tiredness at the end)_

 _Me: Hey! You should feel flattered I like them so much! (At least I oped that was what I said)_

 _Mel: Excuse me?! You did NOT make any! You just eat them! (clearly didn't understand) But back to the topic at hand (shacking her head and taking a deep breath) now you have to pretend even more. How are you going to explain how you know all that? We only skimmed it in class. You numbskull! (More annoyance a question mark a though of anger and a glaring emoji, (I still cannot work up the mental strength to send emojis and its kind of embarrassing))_

 _Me: I'll figure it out later I'm hungry now._

And with that I cut off our mental conversation. Melody gave me a look that told me we would resume this conversation later. It went down in the span of a few seconds so Grover didn't notice anything although his hair stood up a bit form the energy disturbance it tends to cause at super close range. I looked around and spotted Nancy trying to pick pocket some lady's purse and of course Mrs. Dodds doesn't notice, or if she does she turns a blind eye. Mr. Brunner had parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of the chair, making it look like a motorized cafe.

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy ad her ugly friends appeared in front of me, apparently having gotten bored with stealing from tourists, and dumped her half eaten lunch in Grover's lap. "Oops" She said. I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming "Percy pushed me!" Instantly, Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

I could hear some nearby kids whispering, "Did you see?!" "Ya! The water like, GRABBED her" and I realized what I had done. Shoot, I had accidentally revealed my powers in front of everyone. I could sense Melody panicking next to me. All I could hope for was that the Mist disguised it, at least somewhat. Mrs. Dodds was comforting Nancy, promising to buy her a new shirt, etc. etc. etc. then she turned on me. "Now, honey —" she started "I know," I interrupted, "A month erasing workbooks"

That was NOT the right thing to say.

"Come with me" She said coldly.

Melody jumped up "Wait! It was me! I pushed her!" She tried to defend me, I was touched. "Now Ms. Cadence, there's no need to lie, I saw everything." As Mrs. Dodds turned away Melody looked at me with fear. The way the way she had said everything put me on high alert. As I followed after Mrs. Dodds I sent Melody a feeling of gratitude. She sent wariness back and then I focused on where I was going as I did a double take as Mrs. Dodds had somehow already gotten to the museum entrance and was gesturing at me impatiently to hurry up. How'd she get there so fast. I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at a blank space behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. Essentially my version of Melody's freeze. I wasn't so sure this time.

My hand reflectively went to the place where my imperial gold and blessed silver knife rested on my hip. The blessed silver purified things, but when used on monsters it made them take longer to reform. I've only used it in actual battle once against a monster, but I knew how to use it from hours of practice against Melody and our parents. However, it wasn't much good against bigger opponents. I went ofter Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover and Melody. Grover looked pale, his eyes were flicking from Mr. Brunner and me as though he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was happening, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his book and Melody looked troubled, as though she were trying to remember something on the tip of her tongue.

I looked back up and Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. I assumed she was just going to make me buy Nancy a new shirt from the gift shop, but that apparently wasn't the plan as she continued deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. The gallery was empty besides me and her. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in from top a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I decided to play it safe, "Yes ma'am." She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you think really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. That was when I decided to play it EXTRA safe. I put my hand on my knife handle before answering, "I'll—I'll try harder ma'am." Thunder suddenly shook the building. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Wait, how did she know my old last name? "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess and you will suffer less pain." At first I panicked. Raw unbridled panic until I remembered that she had used my last name Jackson, which meant she had outdated information. If she didn't know I was a dragon then what was she talking about?

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't…"

"Your time is up," she hissed. Literally. She then transformed in a manner that sort of resembled what happened when I let my dragon side show, except the transformation was much different and much slower. Her eyes began glowing and her fingers stretched into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. It turns out I was right all those months ago. She WASN'T human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. Just before I drew my knife and before I even had time to send a distress signal to Melody, the strangest thing happened.

* * *

 **AN: OKAY! DONE! Man this took a while to write to my satisfaction. I'm going to be trying my best to keep to the book while also inserting my own plot, which I am finding is pretty tricky, so updates may come slower. I was planning to make this longer but I figured you guys just wanted me to update already. I'll finish chapter one(in TLT) and do chapter 2in the next chapter. But, there totally weren't any reviews that influenced me to update this earlier than planned ;P Also, to guest reviewer Nyla, yes you can use my dragons, but you could also make up your own. This is just my personal interpretation of dragons. However, if you do use them A) Just give me credit in the description or something please and B) Tell me! I would love to read it! Thank you guys again for all your wonderful support, I really appreciate it! Have an absolutely fantabulous day! ~ FictionGirl11**

 **P.S. We may not get much Melody POV after about Chapter 12, so I'm going to do a bunch in her POV in the mean time.**


	10. New Revelations

Percy POV

 _Just before I drew my knife and before I even had time to send a distress signal to Melody, the strangest thing happened._

Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" He shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. Caught by surprise, I yelped and flinched away, feeling her talons slash the air next to my ear. By reflex, I snatched the pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a full-blown sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. I could tell by the way it shone it was Celestial Bronze. How did Mr. Brunner get a Celestial Bronze sword and how did he know it would help?

Before I could answer the question, Mrs. Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes and I felt pure terror until I remembered all the lessons at school. Deception was going to help me here, she didn't know I could use the sword. I backed up a bit shifting into a fighting stance while not so on purposely shaking in not so fake fear. Before I could fully collect myself Mrs. Dodds snarled "Die honey!" and flew straight toward me. I reacted on instinct and swung the sword in an uppercut from my right as hard as I could while going forwards and my sword ran straight through her shoulder as though she was made of water. It was only after she exploded into dust that I realized what kind of monster she was. A fury. He, Percy Cadence, had just killed a Fury of the Underworld. He was in BIG trouble.

Just then Melody burst through the doors, knife in hand but relaxed when she saw it was just me and a pile of monster dust. The sword had turned back into a pen and Mr. Brunner had disappeared into thin air. My hands were trembling. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Melody exclaimed, walking over to me. "I killed a Fury." Melody almost replied then closed her mouth and looked at the monster dust on the floor that was slowly dispersing back down to Tartarus. "What did you do to warrant a FURY going after you?" She asked "I don't know. She was saying I stole something and to give it back, but I have no idea what she was talking about." Melody nodded, deep in thought. "So, she didn't know you are a dragon now?" "No, I don't think so. She called me by my first last name." "Well thats a relief. But, its still probably best if we lay low for a bit. Who knows what other creatures might have been stirred up at this point." We had been bothered by only a few monsters over the course of the school years, the Mist covered up anything that happened, but it was because of the latest one (not counting Mrs. Dodds) that Melody was on probation. I felt a little guilty, but I had been living with her for so long now she probably smelled faintly of demigod as well. I wouldn't know, I hadn't scented any other demigods so hers would smell the same as mine. (In case you forgot I have enhanced senses and dragons ARE a type of monster technically, but are still mortal)

Melody and I walked out of the museum to find that it had started to rain. I could see residue of the Mist out of the corner of my eyes. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaking from her earlier dip in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your but." For a second I was confused and asked, "Who?" She looked at me like I was an idiot and Melody was doing the same for different reasons, "Out teacher. Duh!" "Oh right," I replied before Melody dragged me over to where Grover was sitting.

"Hey man," Grover said, "You feeling okay? You look really pale." "Yeah, I'm good." Grover seemed really skittish, as in more than usual. I decided to test him. "Hey Grover, where's Mrs. Dodds?" Melody looked at me funny. Grover hesitated "Who?" Then Melody understood and we came to a silent agreement. He knew, and the Mist didn't affect him which made him some sort of mythical being like us. And if that was true then Mr. Brunner also knew to some extent to give me the pen sword. Just then thunder boomed overhead and we all jumped. "Okay everybody! Time to go back, please line up for the busses!" Mrs. Kerr announced from by the road where the busses were waiting.

I could already tell the rest of the school year was going to be interesting. I'd have to be twice as careful not to reveal myself and try to pry information out of Grover somehow without alerting him to what I was doing. I gave Melody a significant glance and she responded with a confirming mischievous emotion. I apologize in advance for your (and probably mine by extension) impending doom and pain Grover.

* * *

 **AN) I'm so sorry this is late! Most of the chapters will likely be either late and long, or on time and short from now on. School has started again and I have a lot of projects that are really important and frankly they are much more important to me than this fan fiction. This chapter being late was not entirely mine or school's fault. My little brother decided to borrow my Lightning Thief book without telling me and I need it to help guide the storyline. This is also extremely short but I wanted to publish SOMETHING, I'll start chapter 11 while I have this 3 day weekend so that it will encompass all of what happens in TLO chapter 2. With my own twist of course ;) So sorry for the inconvenience but life comes first. Keep being awesome and have a lovely day! ~ FictionGirl11**


	11. Finals

**Melody POV**

I never realized how annoying a major Mist fix could be. Everything that I had learned about socializing and surviving in math class was suddenly tossed out the window. Sabrina also cannot figure out why I act so off during the class. I'm used to not being able to get away with ANYTHING in that class. I'm really not surprised Mrs. Dodds was a monster. She was pure EVIL. Grover isn't very good at pretending to be affected by the Mist. He hesitates every time Percy mentioned her. Can't fool us. Its really frustrating though that we haven't been able to get anything more out of him then that he wasn't affected by the Mist's spell.

Something is clearly going on with the gods, specifically Zeus. There was what mortals were calling "a freak weather streak" that was incredibly violent. One night a thunderstorm completely blew out Percy and Grover's windows in their dorm room. Personally, I thought it was hilarious that they both got completely drenched and cold, or at least Grover because of Percy's immunity to getting wet and draconic resistance to heat and cold. I wasn't a completely terrible person however, I did help them pick up the room in the morning. Sheesh, gimme some credit people. In any case, A few days after that, the biggest tornado ever spotted in Hudson Vally touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. On elf the current events we studied in social studies was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.

Large amounts of the Mist is never good for dragons, it screws with our senses and this generally makes us pretty irritable when we can't properly find our bearings. The school year just got worse and worse for both Percy and I. It was definitely worse for Percy though, as he had dyslexia AND ADHD coupled with Nancy's irrational need to torture him for some reason. It wasn't so bad for me as I had Sabrina and she was not someone to be messed with when upset. Nancy had destroyed all of Sabrina's homework that was due the next day in retaliation for walking into a trap that was meant for me when she went to try and bully me in my room. I would not have been surprised to find out that Sabrina was also a dragon in that moment that she found out that Nancy had destroyed her homework. It was like having mom in the room when the boys accidentally broke something, namely as scary as the thought of loosing my wings.

Speaking of mom, I missed home. I mean, its great with Sabrina and my other friends and all but I really miss being able to stretch my wings whenever I wanted. I also missed cooking breakfast every morning. School food just isn't the same. Too much fake cheese. I could tell Percy was having the same problem through our emotional link. We really didn't talk to each other much anymore between Nancy being a pain, classes and the need to sleep. The amount of homework was utterly ridiculous, screw studying on top of that.

Percy already snapped, poor guy. It was in English when the teacher asked Percy for the nth time why he was too lazy (tired, not that he would care) to study for the spelling tests, Percy went as far as to call him an "old sot". (I've made a mental note to use that one if I ever get the chance.) In any case. Percy is not welcome back at Yancy and frankly I'm grateful, I am NOT dealing with Nancy again unless its at a knife point with the blade facing her. Arg, I do actually want to study for finals though, better at least try.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

It was the evening before finals and I was so frustrated that I could feel Melody blocking me on her end so she didn't get frustrated as well. I felt kinda bad so I decided to try and receive some of the frustration by throwing my copy of Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across the room. I felt a little better, and then felt grateful that Melody was not here or else I would likely be getting a lecture about how precious books were and how I shouldn't mistreat them and what not. I honestly don't care. The words had started floating off the page again and taunting me with my inability to understand them. Why couldn't they be ancient Greek like the ones in our library at home, even Latin is better than this! Arg… There was no way that I was going to be able to memorize the different versions of history than what I had been taught, Latin verbs were pretty easy though. It was likely the one thing I'd get remotely close to acing on the test.

I took a deep breath and retrieved the book from across the room. I'd normally ask Melody for help but I don't want to disturb her studying, I guess my only option is to ask Mr. Brunner the least I could do was apologize for the giant D I was bound to score tomorrow. I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. I was about to knock when I heard a voice that definitely wasn't Mr. Brunner's. "Worried abut Percy sir." Grover. Why was he worried? Its not like he had seen the last few monster attacks.

Now, usually I'm not much of an eavesdropper, thats more Melody's style, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult. I inched closer.

"…alone this summer," grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—" "We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. " We need the boy to mature more." "But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline—" Woah, woah, woah. Hold on.

A deadline on the solstice can only mean bad things. I wonder whats wrong, does it have something to do with what the Fury was accusing me of stealing? I had tuned out for a bit so I tuned back into their conversation.

"…Now lets just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—" THEM keep me alive? I can do that very well myself thanks. I snorted quietly but their conversation stopped and I ran to the nearest open door and hid. I did NOT need them finding out I had eavesdropped just yet. I'll confront them later when I'm not stressed and tired from studying.

I heard a sound like hooves coming down the hall and it all made sense. Grover must be a satyr, sent by the gods to watch me. Mr. Brunner was probably another demigod or mythical creature for him to be in on the mission. Somewhere in the hallway Mr. Brunner spoke, not too far from my hiding spot."Hmm nothing. My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine either." Replied Grover.

Mr. Brunner sighed, "Go back to the dorm. You've got a long day of exams tomorrow." Grover groaned, "Don't remind me." (AN: Replace dorm with room and you have my conversation with my parents every time I have a test :P Anyone else?) The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office and I waited a few minutes before heading back to the dorm with Grover. On the way I considered calling him out on what I'd heard but decided I wanted to talk to Melody before I did anything. I tried to connect but she wasn't responding so I guess she had gone to bed. When I got to my dorm Grover was lying on his bed studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.

"Hey," he said, bleary eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"

I didn't answer. I was lost in thought and frankly pretty tired. All I could think about was A. The fact that I hadn't noticed I was LIVING with another mythical being and B that I was in some kind of trouble with the gods and I had no idea why.

The next afternoon, as I was leaving the easiest exam of my life, Mr. Brunner called me back inside. I honestly couldn't wait until he graded my final, I'd "magically" gone from the worst student in the classes to acing the test. I was really hoping that was what this was about, not that he might've figured out that I had been eavesdropping. It was neither.

"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's…it's for the best."

His tone was kind, but it was still kind've embarrassing as the other kids who were finishing could hear every word. Nancy smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips. I decided that since I was leaving this year anyway I could probably get away with scaring her a bit. I began to plot and tuned Mr. Brunner out and when I came back to he was looking at me expectantly my eyes watered from staring out to space for a bit and replied, "Right." Thinking this was a good answer. I was itching to get out of here and team up with Melody to plan Nancy some end of the year surprises.

Clearly, my answer was NOT the right one because Mr. Brunner said, "No,no. Oh confound it all. What I'm trying to say… you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be —" The moment he said not normal I knew EXACTLY what that meant. He new I had mythical blood.

I had to get of here, fast. So I used my watery eyes to my advantage and cut him off with, "Thanks, thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me." pretending that I took it the wrong way and ran out of the room sending a picture of her room and a feeling of urgency to convey I needed to talk to her. She had finished her final about 10 mins ago. She gave an affirmative feeling. A minute later we were both in her room sitting on her bed.

Melody began with, "So, what was so urgent? Did you fail? If you did mom is going to,"

I cut her off."Mr. Brunner knows about us." She stared at me for a second while digesting what I had just told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "What did he say, or do?"

"He said I wasn't normal but I don't think he meant it in the 'special' way." I told her. "This school is full of not normal kids so obviously he wouldn't mean it like that, I also know that he knows about the mythical world and so does Grover." I told her about what I learned from eaves dropping last night.

"I KNEW Grover wasn't totally human, from the moment I met him!"

"Ya ya, you called it but what are we going to do?" I asked, keen to cut her off before she could gloat further about her intuition. She fell silent and thought for a bit then said,

"I don't think he actually knows about both of us and not what you think he knows."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, if he knew we were dragons than he would've confronted me when I took his final, but he didn't. He only confronted you. Also, if he's conferring with Grover and if Grover is a sayter. What do sayters do in modern days?"

"They tend to nature, travel around looking for Pan and bring…demigods…to safety, Ohhhhhhhh." I figured it out.

"Yup. They've figured out that your a demigod. Thats not that bad. Tonight I'll call mom and dad and tell them but until then lets just play it cool till the end of the school year."

We said goodnight and I went back to my room. Grover wasn't back from his math final yet so I changed into PJ's and crashed on the bed.

* * *

 **AN: Hello again! Not dead don't plan to be anytime soon. My only excuse is school was a pain. I've had so many essays for English due that I've just been avoiding doing any writing at all. The amount of stuff my english teacher has demanded from us these last couple of months is ridiculous and I've had a lot to do at home so it just sapped my will to write anything further than completing the stupid assignment. Thats not even the end of it either. I was testing for THREE STRAIGHT MONTHS. We wen't from CAT testing to EOCs to Finals and I finished my last Final on Tuesday. Bbuuuttttt… now that summer is here I'll have PLENTY of otherwise boring hours to pass writing this! So be prepared. I've had a lot of time to think about the future of this fanfic and chapters will be longer cuz now I can write them on my phone! Don't forget to review down below it means a lot to me :) Have an amazing day! ~FictionGirl11**


	12. Saying Good-Bye

**NOTE: Please read the AN at the bottom of the chapter! You can ignore it any other time though.**

 **Percy POV**

It was the last day of term and I was stuffing all my stuff in my suitcases, thinking about how awesome it was going to be to be home again with Ralen and Esmond and our parents and Melody's amazing food. Then again, I'll be more vulnerable to pranks now that Melody wouldn't be focusing her efforts on Nancy and Sabrina, so maybe it wont be such a great thing but we'll see. I'm all ready to head out but first, Melody, Sabrina and I have a little surprise for Nancy. My job is just to distract her long enough for Sabrina and Melody to do a few things such as place in an exploding slime bomb for when she next opens it, and something they didn't tell me about but is apparently worse than a slime bomb. Here's to hoping they only thought to make one. I grabbed my stuff and headed out into the hallway. All the other guys were talking about their vacation plans. Most of them were going off to some far away, expensive, hard to get to places that they'd have to take planes to. Suckers, they have to pay to fly and don't even get the experience of the wind through their hair and feeling your wings work in a powerful tandem. Flying through clouds is pretty fun too, Esmond had gotten his wings just before Melody and I had to go to school and the whole family played hide and seek in the sky. All of us descended from the water colony can stand on clouds but they are only solid and hod our weight if we want them to.

I made it to the girls level to meet up with Melody and Sabrina in their room. I only had a backpack as Mom and Dad had come by yesterday and put everything else in the car and took it home. They did the same for Melody so we could celebrate our last day then fly home when we were done. I made it to Melody's dorm and went in to find Sabrina and Nancy in a heated argument.

"You're calling ME stupid?! I'll have you know I got recommendations for honors classes next year! Don't think I didn't see that report card, you had straight Fs! I don't even think they'll let you back here because clearly your too stupid to be a human and are actually an anthropomorphic animal! Probably a pig considering how much you eat! I must say though, its pretty impressive you hadn't been found out before now." Sabrina rebutted to whatever Nancy said to her before I came in. Nancy seemed to be frozen trying to understand what Sabrina had said. I snickered at her dumbfounded expression and both girls noticed my presence and smiled. Sabrina was smirking slyly at Nancy then saluted me and ran into Melody's room. Nancy didn't notice, now having me to pick on instead, likely with more success because my vocabulary was smaller. However, if it got physical I was NOT holding back this time.

"You know," I said, "Maybe if you spent more time actually paying attention in class instead of picking on everyone around you, you might actually be able to stand up for yourself verbally." She narrowed her eyes but smirked.

"Ya, but making other people squirm is MUCH more fun than those boring pieces of paper and teachers. Now your gonna get it for real now that no one can stop me and you have nowhere to go." She threatened. It wasn't a very good one considering I COULD in fact just turn around open the door and leave but at that moment Melody and Sabrina emerged and gave me a thumbs up before slipping into Nancy's room. I only had to keep her distracted until they came out. I circled in the opposite direction of Nancy's door slowly.

This went on for a bit in the same manner for a few minutes until Nancy got fed up trying to argue and just charged me. It was like a bull. I waited till the last second and then leaped out of the way and Nancy rammed into the corner of the room and actually managed to knock herself out. Made my job easier. Melody and Sabrina emerged about 30 seconds later giggling and saw Nancy passed out on the floor and me still frozen in shock.

"What." Melody began. "Happened." Finished Sabrina and I explained what had happened and they burst into laughter. "So I was wrong about her being a pig, she's a cow!" Sabrina exclaimed through her laughter. Sabrina then excused herself to go back to the packing she had been doing before Nancy picked a fight with her.

"Hey Melody, what was the other thing you guys did to her stuff?" I asked.

"Oooh, just something I thought she could remember us by and rue the day she messed with us." She deflected and I knew I wasn't going to get anything else out of her. The last day of school was pretty much as soon as you were packed and ready to go you could leave so Melody said good-bye to Sabrina and we left campus. I had already said my farewell to Grover but we ran into him as we were leaving the school building.

"H-Hey M-Melody and Perce. Where you guys heading, didn't your parents already get all your stuff yesterday?" My sister terrified the poor guy and for good reason too. Ever since we figured out he knew Melody had been much more hostile towards him but today I think she was still riding on the elation of revenge on Nancy so she didn't comment and increased her pace so we could talk in peace.

"Well," I said, "We we're just going to take the train into Manhatten to visit someone then just walk around a bit, get something to eat and head home." I told him.

"Oh, cool. Mind if I accompany you guys? I'm going into town as well." He asked. I was about to ask Melody, but she had clearly been listening in when she said, "Okay, but just know that you could be ditched at any time." "She's cool with it so I guess your good." I told him. He didn't seem reassured. We got on the train and Grover was acting really nervous. I'd always thought he'd just been nervous of Nancy coming to bully us but Nancy couldn't get him here even if she wanted to as the Greyhound had already got on the way. I wondered if it was something else but frankly I was too preoccupied thinking about where we were going to dwell on it. Neither Grover nor Melody knew the first place I wanted to go, though I think Melody suspected the destination. We got off at our stop with no issues and started walking, chatting idly. As we neared the destination, out of the corner of my eye I saw Melody tap Grover's shoulder and they both stopped. I was grateful. I opened the low, metal, fence gate and wandered around a bit until I found it.

"Hey Mom,"I said, "I just finished my first year of actual school today. I think you'd be proud but I don't really remember you much anymore. I'm still pretty happy with where I am and I made some new friends. Well, only one really but he's a pretty good friend. I think you'd have liked him. I-I'll visit you again sometime, bye Mom." My eyes were a little watery which is why I didn't at first notice the three old ladies knitting what looked to be the largest sock I'd ever seen. They were the size of sweaters and while I've seen some pretty bad knitting *CoughMelodycough* this was clearly intentional. Another thing that seemed intentional was that all three of them were staring straight at me. Just then, without looking away, the middle one took out a large pair of gold and silver scissors and snipped the yarn. It was suddenly dead quiet and I couldn't hear anything but the _shink_ of the scissors going through the yarn. The two others balled up the yarn and when I blinked, they were gone. I wondered if I had just imagined the whole thing but when I got back to Grover and Melody they were both staring at where the old ladies had been as well.

"Percy," Grover said, "Tell me those old ladies were NOT looking at you." I took a quick scan of the graveyard before replying.

"There wasn't anyone else but yeah they were." I told him. He suddenly went white as a sheet. "Grover," I asked, "Is everything okay? Do you need to lay down or something?" Grover just closed his eyes and made a motion with his hands like warding off evil but it seemed... older somehow. Then he started mumbling. I only caught some of it.

"Not again...last time...sixth...always sixth..." He was going to go on before Melody interjected.

"What, on the planet earth is going on?" She asked, "What was with the disappearing old ladies, whats the big deal and what are you mumbling about? What "last time" and whats "always sixth". I want answers!" I couldn't help but agree with her. Grover seemed to snap out of whatever he was doing and embarrassed color flooded his face.

"N-Nothing! Nothing. I'm just...hungry! Ya, hungry. You said you guys were going to go somewhere?" He still seemed pretty off but it was likely the summer heat that was rolling in. Melody was looking at him strangely but replied, "Yes, we were. Does IHOP sound good? I'm in the mood for pancakes and these guys make the only ones better than mine."

"Sure" I said. Grover just nodded his head and we began walking back to the Greyhound terminal. On the way Grover seemed to have a relapse back into whatever he had been doing back at the graveyard but kept pace. I could see in my peripheral vision that he kept looking my direction. We had taken a slightly different route back and we walked by a flower stand. Melody loves flowers so she stopped to look at them all and smell them. I personally couldn't get too close or I got a headache from all the different, bold smells. At this point Grover had started to shake and before I could ask him if he was sure he was okay he said, "Percy, promise me you'll let me accompany you guys home." He seemed dead serious. Honestly I was beginning to be really freaked out and just to ease his nerves I told him. "Umm, okay. Do you want something to drink?" But before he could answer Melody was done and began dragging us towards the terminal again. But before we left Grover had this mournful look at the flowers as though he was picking ones I'd like best.

* * *

 **AN: Hey there! I had such a hard time writing this I actually scrapped what I had written because I wasn't happy with it and frankly I had just confused myself. I suck at transitions, ask my last english teacher. It made zero sense in terms of where I'm planning on taking this and I started to over complicate so I guess I'm settling with this simpler version. Sorry its late. On a better note though, in between boughts of writers block I had a few random unrelated ideas but I couldn't fit them into this time line chronologically, so I made another one! Sort of. I've published another little book on the adventures of Percy and Melody if you check that out on my profile, more details there! Go! Do it!**


	13. Homecoming

**Melody POV**

Those three old ladies seemed to have a variety of effects in the group. Percy has just shrugged it off, I want an explanation and Grover seems to have one but is so unsettled and jumpy I figure it's not something I want to hear. He knows something Percy and I don't about those old ladies. It faintly rings a bell but that's probably because there are three of them and three is a VERY prominent number in our society. And normal society too I suppose. Three sides to a triangle. A triangle is the most structurally sound shape. The big three gods, the three furies, etc. It's likely I'm missing something huge that has to do with our history as a draconic society. I'll ask mom and dad when we get home. We'd already eaten and Grover had calmed down a little since then but he was still freaking me out and I could tell that Percy was a little bothered through our bond. Not that he showed it outwards though. I overheard Grover asking Percy if he could accompany us home and that was not going to fly. Literally, because I'm 99% certain Grover doesn't have wings. I was contemplating ways of ditching him as we were headed into the subway when,

"Hey," Grover said, "Could you guys wait here for me? I need to use the restroom." Percy nearly replied before I kicked him lightly in the shin. Grover was already in the men's room.

"What did you do that for?!" Percy admonished.

"So you didn't make another promise you can't keep. Come on, let's find a deserted place to launch from. I saw a good possibility a little ways back above ground." I told him and pivoted on my heel back to the stairs of the subway and from Percy's pang of guilt knew he was following. The little alley I saw earlier was deserted except for some rats and flies. I took of the cardigan I was wearing so my wings wouldn't rip it. The shirt I had on underneath already had slits in the back and I put the cardigan in my backpack and unsheathed my wings keeping them folded out of sight behind my back with a soft tearing sound and the now familiar pain of not having used those muscles in a while. An echoing tearing sound and feeling of pain came from Percy and I checked around the corner, no one was paying any mind to the alley but I waited until no one was walking by to take off. I nearly fell flat on my face after take off but quickly regained my balance. I really should've stretched last night with Percy but I had wanted to spend my last night with Sabrina and didn't.

It felt soooo good to stretch my wings after about a week. I did a quick loop de loop in the air before finding a cloud and pulled out my compass. Our neighborhood is hidden using dragon magic so you have to have an artifact with dragon magic to pass through the barrier without being transported to the end of the area we occupied. Namely, my compass and Percy's enchanted Swiss Army knife. My compass had two hands, a red one that pointed North and a purple one that pointed home. The purple one was facing about ESE so We set of that way in comfortable silence. I sent mom a quick text saying we were coming home and then just enjoyed the wind against my skin and the slight spray of water from a cloud above us. It was about 5 mins before I felt the tingle that told me we had entered dragon territory. I got a rush of excitement as I saw others flying around. To my left there were some younger kids playing air hide and seek. I was relaxing more and more until...

 **Percy POV**

It felt great to be flying again. But I knew something that would be even better, annoying Melody while doing it. I figure, I'm probably going to get hammered with pranks now that Melody had her old recourses back as well as Sabrina to brainstorm with so I may as well strike the first blow. I was flying a bit behind Melody and she was quiet, for once not striking up conversation. Not that having one was very easy while going as fast as we were. I could the front of our neighborhood steadily approaching and decided to try something that I'd practiced over the school year. I fell back a bit then sped up to gain momentum until I was flying a little above and to the left of Melody, careful to avoid her wings, and after one more powerful flap of my own rolled underneath her so my back was to the ground for a second, yelled "Race you!" While we were face to face and finishing the roll took off. I looked over my shoulder to see her recovering from being off balance with fire in her eyes.

At that exact moment she let me know how she felt. Subsiding surprise being replaced with competitive rage. I laughed and pushed myself harder. 100 yards as the crow flies away from our front porch I felt a shadow on my legs and a faint tune reached my ears and in that instance I knew EXACTLY what was about to happen and dived, rocketing towards the lawn in hopes to save my skin. I recognized that snatch of music, it was Discord from a MLP artist that my frantic mind couldn't remember at the moment. She's only done it to me once before in flight and I was NOT doing a repeat performance of my limbs having minds of their own and having my own personal biosphere of chaos envelop me. The only chance of escape was if she couldn't focus on me. Suddenly the ground was 10 feet away and I snapped out my wings and went up a full 3 feet before landing lightly on the ground seconds before Melody did. Luckily, the song was on its final notes and Melody had given up now that she had lost. I was completely out of breath.

We sat there on the lawn for a good couple of minutes before Melody grudging said, " Nice trick. You got me good." I smiled. "Thanks, I was practicing rolling and flying on my back all throughout the school year whenever I could. We should head inside, it's not getting any cooler this time of year." She nodded and we both got up and headed for the door.

Before we could even reach for the keypad to enter the code the door burst open and we were tackled by Ralen and Esmond. "We were watching from the roof with Ralen's binoculars! That was an AWESOME trick Percy, where'd you learn it! Will you teach us? It's so good to see you! We might've lost the MarioKart disc but don't worry, we got SmashBro's Brawl! How was school? Mom said you called a few days ago and said hi." It was amazing how much information Esmond crammed into about 5 seconds. The other amazing things was that I could interpret what he was saying. As I played it back slower in my mind while hugging him back one sentence in particular caught my attention. I released the eight year old.

"Hold up." I said, narrowing my eyes. Melody had also finished hugging Ralen and was now paying attention to Esmond and I, "What did you say about LOOSING MARIOKART?" I asked him. Melody looked appalled and personally offended.

Esmond backed away a step from her before replying, "Wweeellll, we didn't exactly LOOSE it per say, we just, can't remember where it is in the house or possibly at the Chase's **(Insert smiling devil emoji, everything has a purpose in this story)** house?" He smiled somewhere between impishly and sheepishly and then turned and ran into the house. Melody gave chase but I was too tired and instead greeted Ralen and went inside. Esmond hadn't gotten far. Melody was currently tickling him in the front room behind the couch. This was the punishment she had started instigating a few years ago because technically she wasn't hurting us, just tickling us and so couldn't get in trouble for doing it although, for this big of an offense she just might be ruthless enough to go until he peed. Then she might get in trouble. Though, if they really DID loose MK I whole heartedly agree with this punishment.

Just then mom turned the corner and Esmond's punishment was temporarily suspended. "MOM!" Melody and I shouted in unison before hugging her, or in Melody's case squeezing her because she doesn't know how to turn off her strength.

"Oh, I was wondering what had gotten the boys into such a rush. I didn't think you'd be home so soon! I put cookies in the oven and they should be done in a few minutes. Are you guys happy to be out of school?" She asked, releasing us from the hug.

"Yes." We both replied.

Melody had more though. "I think the only part I'm going to really miss is the few friends I made." She said. I had to agree with her even though the only friend I made was Grover. One thing I was not going to miss at all EVER was Nancy Bobfit.

Mom addressed us again, " Well, that's what happens when a school year ends. I do have another surprise for you all though! We, dad included, are going to the beach at your aunt's beach house she owns at Montauk beach tomorrow! Its only going to be an over night trip so all you'll need is your swimsuit, PJ's and a toothbrush and for goodness sake Esmond PLEASE don't bring anything explosive this time." She told us.

Esmond tended to have instances of pyromania. Such as the last time we visited the public beach, he brought homemade "grenades". I don't know how he made them but he was filling them with dried seaweed and throwing them around getting smoldering, bad smelling bits of seaweed on everyone within a few feet of where the bombs detonated. Thats the last time we went to a public beach. Now that I think on it we have quite a diverse family.

Me, the adopted one from the streets, Melody the nerdy prankster, Ralen the jock (if I had to stereotype him) and Esmond who dabbled in a little bit of everything. There was also Mom, who was a stay at home mom who did all sorts of crafts and life "hacks" and Dad who works for the government but loved to play/rough-house with us whenever he was home. But I guess that all our diversity is what makes us such a happy family that we can embrace each other's uniqueness. To varying degrees. Mostly.

Anyway! I couldn't wait for the beach. Its always been one of my favorite places to go, I always get a sensation of peace and security there. Like the one I get at home. It feels familiar.

Esmond mentioned the Chases earlier, I'd have to go over and ask them if they had MarioKart if we couldn't find it here in the house. The Chases were kids that Esmond played with at recess at their mortal school. I'd been to their house a few times, Melody and I had babysat them before. There was Bobby and Mathew Chase were twins and loved to play with Lego's Mr. and Mrs. Chase were also pretty cool. Mr. Chase or Fredrick as he told us to call him, loves wars although, every time we've gone to their place there has always been this other scent there that has faded over time. Eventually we heard something before the adults left on a date that they used to have a girl around our age to babysit but we didn't find out what happened to her, we haven't brought it up. Its none of our business.

Just then mom came out with a tray of cookies. They had the word CONGRATULATION written across them, one letter on each with the frosting starting blue at the C and gradually shifting into purple by the N. I took the C and Melody took the N and we dug in. Sooooo good! We had a few more before I yawned, thus setting off a chain reaction. It was about 9 at this point so we said goodnight and went to our separate bedrooms. AAhhh. The familiar, unique smell of my bedroom made me that much sleepier. I changed into PJ's and brushed my teeth. I went to bed dreaming of cookies and the beach.

* * *

 **AN: MWAHAHAHAHA! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Surprise I updated EARLY for once! For those of you who didn't know, I am ABSOLUTELY a pegasister. Also, if you hadn't noticed I love to throw in references to other fandoms, songs, and even TV shows. I own none of them. Just to clarify. The writer of Discord is Eurobeat Brony. Anyone notice what I threw in there? That'll come in later. I'm a little disappointed in you people to be honest. I and all the rest of you can see that this thing has 93 followers and only TWO of you have gone to my soon to grow collection of one shots for this. About that many reviewed as well. Believe me, I understand the need to be lazy but I adore getting reviews. It honestly makes my day, and I love you all and hope all of you have a superb day!**

 **P.S. Like my little impending plot twist there? I thought you would. Leave your real thoughts below!**


	14. Rain Ruins Everything

Melody POV

Oh no. He. Didn't. I was just relaxing on the beach, minding my own business reading my new book, when suddenly I was splashed with ice cold ocean water. Someone was going to pay. Looking over the top of my book I saw the culprit. Percy. That smug look would not last, not if I had anything to say about it, but I had to do this strategically. I closed my book and put it in the Ziplock bag I had brought it in. Stood up took a deep breath and walked away. Like a mature young lady who had self control and wouldn't let her siblings antagonize her.

As if.

The moment I got to the cabin I stole Esmond's portable water cannon, filled it up in the sink, and peeked out the window. They didn't suspect a thing and were happily playing in the surf. Perfect. I snuck out the back and jumped up to the roof. I stabilized the cannon on my shoulder and took aim. 3, 2, 1, FIRE! Or would it be WATER! in this case? Oh well, doesn't matter. I hit my mark. I managed to get off 3 more successful shots before they all caught on and came over with buckets to seek revenge. I dropped the cannon and took to the sky, laughing maniacally. It was a pretty good morning I'd say, until the storm clouds rolled in.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing bored games inside. Dad owned everyone at Settlers of Catan, I destroyed at Monopoly, and Percy just scraped in a win at Uno. Our family is really competitive so mom made up the rule that winner cleans up (this was apparently made before any of us kids were born when mom literally flipped a table after dad beat her in Fill or Bust for the tenth time that night. Or was it Yahtzee?) I retired to my room while mom and dad made dinner to read my book when lightning flashed outside and illuminated a familiar figure. Grover? I lept out of my bed, sheathing my dragon features and ran into the kitchen.

"Mom! Dad! A mortal is heading towards the cabin, he's one of Percy and I's friends from school." Was the only warning I gave them before bursting out the front door into the rain. Despite being part water colony, I HATED getting wet outside the bathtub or swimming pool involuntarily and hesitated on the dry porch for a second before continuing out to meet him. Percy had apparently taken the back and beat me there, having no problems with getting wet. He was out of breath and shivering like mad. It was no wonder, he only in a T-shirt and jeans. We brought him inside and I ran to get a towel from the closet. I gratefully noticed the rest of the family had taken the warning and had hidden their draconic sides. When I came back Grover was seated at one of the chairs and mom was leaning down at his eye level.

"What brings you here? Did one of my children tell you we were coming? How did you get here? You know what, nevermind. Lets get you warmed up and dry before you say anyth-" Grover cut mom off.

"No time." Huff "He's coming, you need to leave. RIGHT NOW." He looked genuinely scared. In this family, we knew when someone was coming, you left. We got our stuff together, luckily we hadn't really unpacked, and got in the car. Thankfully our car seated eight so there was no problem with Grover getting in with us. I KNEW he was fishy. Or rather,

"You're a satyr." I told him. He looked shocked.

"How did you-"

"I payed attention in Latin and the car reeks of wet animal. We aren't new to the mythical side of the world and can see through the Mist. This isn't the first time we've encountered mythical creatures."

"Oh. So you're clear sighted mortals?"

"Yup, clear sighted." It wasn't lying. It wasn't. It was just letting him come to his own conclusions. Thats all. Dad spoke up,

"So who's this 'HE' you were talking about before. The one thats coming" Dad asked.

"Its the- LOOK OUT!" and Dad, who was driving, swerved right just before a cow (what?) hit the car. We swerved off the road into a ditch. The hairs on the back of my neck rose.

"Everyone out!" Not 3 seconds after we were all safety out of the car did a bolt of lightning strike it, reducing it to smoldering ashes. All our stuff was in there. Including our keys into the dragon city. I still had my compass and I know that Percy always kept his pocket knife in his back pocket.

"I- he's after Percy" Gover said, "I was sent to take you to a safe place for your kind."

"My kind?" Said Percy clearly confused. The rest of the family had picked themselves up and our parents were comforting Ralen and Esmond.

"You're a demigod, Percy. Half god and half mortal. I'm supposed to take you to a special camp to help you survive." I made two split second decisions. One, that Percy probably needed to go to this camp. It could help him come to terms with his other part. Two, I was going with him. A loud moo split the air and lightning flashed again, illuminating a massive figure in the distance. We didn't have much time. I ran over to mom and dad, pulling out my compass.

"Here," I said, "Take this. I'm going with Percy." Mom and Dad understood but mom said, "I'll escort you." Dad took my compass and grabbed the boys' hands. Mom and I approached Percy and Grover. "Lead the way." Mom told him. Grover looked shocked for a second before leading us back towards the road a bit and to the right. Dad the the boys went the opposite way. We continued running uninterrupted for a bit when a tree crashed into the forest to my left.

"He's catching up! Run faster!" I shouted, but it was too late. On instinct I dodged another tree and we burst into a clearing. Ahead was a pine tree at the crest of a hill.

"We just have to make it past that tree up there! Then we'll be safe!" Grover shouted. The beast chasing us had other plans. I saw Percy dodge just in time as a minotaur charged past. Thats what we had been running from, the Minotaur. While Percy had dodged, Grover was not so lucky. While he did dodge the massive man-bull he tripped over a dip in the hill and landed on a rocky bit. He didn't get up. Mom noticed and while the beast charged me again as I went to help she picked him and threw him across her shoulders fireman style. I dodged and we regrouped,

"Come on! Just a little farther!" I yelled as encouragement. I remembered that the Minotaur had absolute crap sight and hearing and would go by smell. I heard him coming up the slope again and we all dodged out of the way, but it had learned. It's hands shot out and caught mom, who had been slowed down by Grover's weight. She dropped him surprise and time seemed to slow down. Percy and I were frozen in place watching as the Minotaur picked her up. Surely mom could break free right? She was strong, she'd even beat dad sometimes when we wrestled. He picked her up, and with an angry roar crushed her in his hands, she turned into a golden, shimmering version of herself and in a flash was gone. no. No. NO, "NOOOOO! Mom!" The bull man ignored us and hunched over Grover.

Suddenly, my shock and grief was overpowered by anger and adrenaline. Even though Percy hadn't meant to project it snapped me out of my stupor. Percy was already in motion, bowling into the beast, knocking him away from Grover who was moaning softly in the grass. I was confident Percy could handle the Minotaur so I ran over to Grover and hoisted him over my shoulder. Holy crap! For such a skinny kid he sure weighed a ton. I readjusted my balance and weight and began dragging him up the hill. A ways into this a loud "SNAP!" resounded through the air and I dropped Grover and looked to Percy who had just been flung through the air. NO ONE but ME was allowed to through my siblings. I snapped out my wings and took to the skies, dive bombing the creature, completely blindsiding him. I was doing well distracting him when I tripped over Grover's prone form and he loomed over me. Sometime during this I had sheathed my wings again so thankfully I didn't crush Grover but I didn't think that would've mattered soon. The bull man reared up, about to finish me off when a small sharp object was thrust through it's throat and it disintegrated into golden dust, leaving Percy in it's wake.

The rain had stopped Percy collapsed next to me. I was shaking. I felt numb. I wanted to just sit there and cry but I was still sitting on Grover. Unfeelingly, I got up and helped Percy up well. Together we slowly managed to drag him and ourselves up the rest of the hill and stagger down into the valley. I was so tired I barely remembered making it to warm looking farmhouse. We collapsed onto the wooden porch and I knew no more.

* * *

 **AN: Hello! I'm alive and feel only mildly guilty and mostly stupid for taking an Honors English class freshman year. I've never written battle scenes before so I did my best. I hope after this long period my writing skills have improved but honestly I'm not so sure. Sorry for the wait! Have an awesome Thanksgiving (If you celebrate it) and I hope to see ya'll next week!**


	15. Waking Up

Percy POV

I had been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while. I vaguely remember waking up to a girl, not Melody, with curled blond hair like a princess. She was hovering over me, smirking as she scraped some drips of the buttered popcorn tasting pudding stuff off my chin with the spoon. I remember she had asked me something about the Summer Solstice and seemed a bit alarmed but I don't remember exactly what she asked. The only other time I remember waking up there was a blond guy who looked like he could be a surfer was watching over me and Melody, who I could hazily see peripherally, he had blue eyes all over his body. I think that may have been a half conscious hallucination though. When I finally woke up for good there was nothing particularly strange about my environment. I was sitting in a deck chair on the large farmhouse's porch. In the distance there were green hills and I could hear faint clanking. The breeze smelled of strawberries. I did a physical check. I felt...okay. I was sore all over the place and my tongue felt like sandpaper in my dry mouth. I noticed that on the table next to me there was a tall glass filled with what looked akin to apple cider, with a green straw and paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. My hand was so sore and weak that when I went to pick it up I nearly dropped it right away.

"Careful ya dork. Do you need me to do it for you?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up and low and behold, my sister. She looked a little... stressed, but other than that okay. Next to her was Grover. They were both wearing jeans and an orange T-shirt. Grover looked like he had when finals came around; it was as though he hadn't slept in a week. He was holding a shoe box Wait, maybe it was just after finals and we were still packing up! That would mean it was all just a crazy nightmare and mom wasn't-

"You guys saved my life," Grover said. There went all my hopes. "I saved this for you. Thought you might like it, a-as a trophy." He reverently placed the shoe box on my lap. Inside was a black and white bull's horn, the base jagged where I had broken it off . The tip was splattered with dried blood.

"The Minotaur." I said, confirming it to myself. Even though names had power it was impossible for it to regenerate right away. "Is mom really...?" Both Melody and Grover looked down. With closer inspection I noticed that she had twin clean lines running down her dusty cheeks. Melody never cried. Ever. I looked out across the meadow. It looked like it was a picture, blue sky with fluffy clouds casting shadows on the grassy hills and strawberry fields below. It looked beautiful in the sunlight. The exact opposite of how I felt. It was like there was a hole in my chest, Mom was gone. Nothing should be beautiful with her gone. She was the second person I'd met since running away who cared. My family meant everything to me and now a critical part of it was gone. I couldn't imagine how Melody felt.

"I-I'm so sorry! I am the worst saytr in the world! It was my job to protect all of you and I failed miserably!" He stomped his foot so hard it came off. Well, the shoe did. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole. "Aw Styx!" he said. Thunder rolled across the sky as Melody and I flinched. That was a curse that was NOT allowed in our house. Cursing at all really. Melody came up with silly alternatives. I just replaced it with shoot or something unoriginal like that. Speaking of Melody, she was smugly smirking my direction and when our eyes met she looked at Grover, who was trying to get his foot back in the shoe, and looked back to me raising her eyebrows in a way that clearly said "HA. I called it and you said I was wrong,". I rolled my eyes in response. Her silliness was making me feel a bit better though it still felt like there was a black hole in my chest. Grover was still sniffling. I decided to comfort him.

"Its not your fault." I told him.

"Yeah," Melody added, "You couldn't have known it would come. Besides, you don't exactly look like you could take down something that massive." This coming from the girl who dusted a full grown cyclopes at age 7. Grover looked a bit miffed but still insisted it was his job and he was strong enough to handle it. I went to get up but instantly my vision started swimming and I sat back down. This distracted them both from arguing.

"You were out for two days. Don't strain yourself. Here." Grover handed me the glass. I took a sip through the straw and recoiled at the taste, not because it was bad, but because it was so good and not at all apple juice. It tasted like Melody and Mom's special tapioca pudding. It had the fait taste of cinnamon and nutmeg and everything. My body was filled with energy and a warm feeling swept through me. My grief wasn't gone but it felt like Mom had just smiled at me whenever I showed her a new trick I'd learned or was telling her something I found interesting. I came out of my musings to find I'd drained the glass. I stared at it, sure I had just had the thick and textured pudding and not something with the viscosity of water.

"Heh, that was my reaction too. What did yours taste like?" Melody inquired. I knew it was nectar at this point. I was fine, being part god. Dragons could also consume it and even had a much higher tolerance because dragons used to be so closely linked to the gods and probably ate this stuff all the time before Zeus started hunting us. I'd only had nectar and ambrosia once when Mom and Dad told us what it was and how great but potentially harmful it could be if we ever found ourselves in possession of some.

"You and Mom's special pudding. Yours?"

"Dad's breakfast bread, the good fluffy stuff with raisins, dried cranberries and blueberries." She told me. It made sense, it was her favorite thing to eat. She'd get up at 6 in the morning just to eat half a loaf. We got another bread-maker after this continued. Grover piped up,

"How do you feel?" He asked. I considered the question for a moment before replying,

"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards and do it again."

"Good, thats good." Grover then gently took the glass from my hands and set it on the table. "Come on, Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

 **AN: I DESPISE the question mark button on this keyboard. I have to literally slam my finger into it for it to register I've pushed it. Augh. This chapter was difficult. Not to write, not really, but because I'm trying to make sure I got the character's and setting right I had to read, reread,and re-reread to make sure I did it right. Dedication. Ya'll are welcome. Please review! It honestly makes my day to get feedback, positive or constructive. I'd like to know your thought about where you think/hope this story is going and I'll try include some of your ideas. You can also suggest one shots on my other story as well! Have a great day all you lovely fellow crazy people! ~FictionGirl11**

 **P.S. I have a Deviantart account now! The username is the same as here and I will be putting up art for this story every now and then with some other stuff that I'm working on. May even do requests if I have time.**


	16. Introductions

**Percy POV**

We walked around the porch, which went all the way around the farmhouse. Even doing this was taking way more energy than it should've. I wobbled with every step but when we rounded the opposite side of the house I stopped, looking out at the landscape beyond. We must've been on the north shore of Long Island because I could see the ocean about a mile off in the distance glittering a brilliant green that came all the way up the valley.

The landscape was dotted with what buildings that looked to be modeled like ancient Greek structures- an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena too where he could see some bright orange blobs moving in the distance. There was a sandpit nearby where more kids in the orange shirts were playing volleyball. Canoes were drifting lazily in a small lake and beyond that there were kids chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled on the edge of the woods. There was faint voice in the distance, it almost sounded like someone was yelling 'stole' with laughter following it up. There was an archery range and some other campers were riding horses down a wooded trail. The horses, if is eyes weren't deceiving him, were pegasi. Percy had always wanted to find out what it was like to fly on something else. He'd tried piggybacking Melody but that was a bust. (A rather hilarious bust, but still a bust)

I managed to drag his attention away from the scenery to see two men at the end of the porch sitting across from each other at a table. The blond haired girl from earlier was leaning against a porch rail next to them. The guy facing me looked like those pudgy baby things you see on Valentines Day except he grew up in a dumpy trailer park with a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it almost looked purple in the light. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt and would've fit right in at one of the sleazy poker games my old step dad once threw.

"Thats Mr.D," Grover told Melody and I, as we were both observing the two, "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl over there is Annabeth. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anyone I can think of. And you already know Chiron..." He said, pointing at the man with his back to us. The name sounded vaguely familiar. I was never very good with names. We approached the table and Chiron turned around to face us.

"Mr. Brunner?!" Melody and I said in tandem. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be enjoying your summer break at home?" I continued. He chuckled.

"I am home. You must be very confused, allow me to explain, or, perhaps it would be easier to simply show you." He then proceeded to get out of his wheelchair. This was nothing too shocking it became shocking when, instead of human legs, an entire horse came out of the chair. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Chiron, Trainer of Heros."  
When I had been adopted and began training with my new family, I thought I'd be prepared at least a little for pretty much anything the world threw at me. Evidently, I was wrong. As I stood there in stunned silence the girl Annabeth came over and addressed Chiron.

"I can show them around if you want. Doesn't your archery class start soon?" She asked politely.

"Ah yes, you are correct. If it is no bother to you it would be wonderful if you could show them the ropes. Thank you my dear." He told her trotting off.

"Welp, you guys are with me now. Come on, I'll show you your cabins last, for now lets take a little tour around camp." She said as she started walking off. Melody and I shared a look of confirmation before following and taking in our surroundings as we went. Annabeth showed us the volley ball court, the arts and crafts pavilion, Thalia's pine (When we asked why it was called Thalia's pine she told us simply that it was growing where a girl named Thalia had died nearly 10 years earlier and looked really uncomfortable so we dropped it) as well as the canoe lake, climbing wall, amphitheater, mess hall, edge of the forest ("Don't go in there unless you want to be horrifically mangled within minutes." I decided I'd take her advice and leave it alone.), pegasus stables, strawberry fields, armory, forge and arena. By this time Melody and I were physically exhausted from walking around as Annabeth led us toward the horseshoe shaped arrangements of cabins but before we could get there I noticed a group of about 6 large bury looking teens all wearing the bright orange camp shirt coming straight towards us with less than friendly expressions. Melody and Annabeth had noticed them too and started to pick up the pace but it was already too late.

"Hey Annie! Whatcha got there? Two newbies you showing around?" The girl in front said. She was a good head taller than me with brown eyes and lighter brown hair with a spear crackling with electricity strapped to her back. She was smiling pleasantly but the pleasantry didn't quite make it to her intimidating eyes. Annabeth sighed, looking a bit nervous.

"Hello Clarrise. Percy, Melody, this is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. Clarisse, this is Percy and Melody Cadence. They just arrived, could you please leave us alone so we can finish up the tour?" She retorted frostily.

"Have you shown them the showers yet?" "Well no, but-" "Then allow me and my siblings here to help you out. Wouldn't want the newbies to be left out of tradition would you?" Before any of us could reply, her buddies had surrounded us and were herding us towards a long building across the cabin space. I knew exactly where this was going. Swirly town, a place I'd often helped Grover escape going at Yancy. There wasn't much I could do here though. While I was strong, it was more of a dancer's strength than a wrestler's like these guys appeared to have. There was no way I could fight my way out of here, even with Melody. Annabeth was slouched a bit in defeat and when I glanced her way she gave me an apologetic look.

We had arrived at the bathrooms. Clarisse was holding the door to one of the stalls open. "Ready for initiation punks?"

* * *

 **Imma level with you guys. When I published this I was REALLY new to writing and had no idea what I was doing but just wanted to write this crazy idea I had where Percy was a different species. I had no real plan with only a basic roadmap as to where I was taking it. I also had no idea it would draw this much of a crowd. Truth is, I've lost a lot of the motivation I had to write this and Percy Jackson is no longer my most focused on fandom but I will finish it out because I refuse to back down from a commitment even if it was a foolishly made one because I am the most unreliable person ever if I'm left to my own devices and don't have a deadline thats enforced like I do in school. I will try my best not to rush and make the story better and accurate while summarizing because at the rate I'm going I'll finish this after I finish college and I'm a freshman in highschool. This time round though I have vastly improved my writing and editing skills and am even working on some art and sketches if ya want to check those out of Deviantart under the same username. I'm abolishing the update schedule so it'll update when it updates but it will be at least once a month. I also may or may not have misplaced my Percy Jackson book so I'm going from memory and hoping I don't miss something important. If I do, tell me. Anyways, thats all. I hope you all have a wonderful day and thank you for sticking around! I love you all!**


	17. The Bathroom and Broken Glass

Percy POV

Typical. I should've known there would be some sort of hazing ritual to get through. Ugh. At least it was something I could have some fun with. Even thought I couldn't exactly throw Clarisse off me by brute force (unless I used my wings, but THAT wasn't something I ever want to have to explain) I COULD screw with the plumbing. As she was forcefully lowering my head towards the toilet bowl I felt the familiar tugging sensation in my gut as the water forcefully ejected itself into Clarisse's unsuspecting forehead. I took much pleasure in the resulting chaos as I ducked in cover while every other pipe in the bathroom exploded as well, leaving everyone but me soaking wet and generally unhappy. I took stock of everyone's reactions, Annabeth and Melody being the only ones not to have gotten washed completely out of the bathroom where angry yells could be heard as well as some words that would get me a jalapeño shoved down my throat, because soap is bad for you. Surprisingly, Annabeth and Melody had about the same reaction. Melody had froze and the expression she had was both hilarious and terrifying being a delightful mix of rage and shock. Funnily enough, despite being half water dragon, she HATES getting wet involuntarily. She was shaking so I got up and carefully poked her out of it as Annabeth recovered her senses.

"What, how?" Annabeth asked incredulously, still sitting on the wet floor. Melody and I shared a look and I shrugged.

"Stuff like that just seems to happen around us," I feigned ignorance, "Its how I got kicked out of public school for the first years of my life."

"Yes," Melody interjected, "And most of it seems to happen around **_me._** " Her tone was nothing less than accusatory and the feelings I was getting out of our bond were quite... murdery. I had to diffuse this quick.

"We should probably get out of here before the mean and the uglies come back in, I don't think I'm gonna get lucky again." I said quickly, offering my hand to help Annabeth up which she took and we all skedaddled out of there. Once we were safely on the other side of the horseshoe we stopped to catch our breath. Annabeth was giving us both contemplative looks before speaking up.

"Well, I don't want to stay in wet clothes any longer than I have to. My cabin is over there," She pointed to a grey building with an owl carved into the top with white curtains that were slightly sun stained, "Number six. You two will be staying in number eleven" The biggest of the cabins with peeling brown paint, "If you need any other clothes you can get some from the camp store if the Hermes kids haven't stolen them again. If they have just find Connor or Travis and eventually they'll give them up." She promptly left, presumably to go change. Melody simply expelled the water from her person once Annabeth's back was turned.

"Some more clothes sound good, let's check out our new abode first though." Melody stated, walking off and beckoning for me to follow so I did. We walked in silence, Melody seemingly contemplative and I was just enjoying the view of the camp. It was peaceful, the atmosphere wasn't unlike the one in our neighborhood just with less little kids and elderly. Oh, and people flying, that too.

As we came upon the cabin, some kid was thrown through one of the front windows by what appeared to be a giant vine.

"And don't you DARE try that stunt again!" A very angry looking girl stomped out of the cabin to glare at the guy who was lying in a pile of broken glass but was somehow smiling. I was closely reminded of a memory that hadn't happened all too long ago involving a particularly vicious game of Palace and judging by the images appearing in my head, Melody had also remembered that round. "If you put worms on the cabin roof ONE MORE TIME it will be the last prank you ever pull!" She shouted before stomping off toward a cabin that had a grass roof, probably why worms had been a viable option to prank it with. The boy was still quietly snickering as he pulled himself up. Melody approached him while I decided that if he was another prankster I'd likely meet him again one way or another. I walked into the cabin and noticing that there was an empty bunk bed, promptly flopped across it. Not too shabby for a cabin bunk bed. I tossed the Minotaur horn on the top bunk to save it for Melody when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Spinning around to face my attacker I was greeted with the sight of a tall blond haired kid who looked to be just a bit older than I myself was. He had blond hair and blue eyes, your typical surfer dude but with a long scar across his left, no my left his right, eye. He held out his hand,

"You're new 'round here. Don't get too comfy, you could be claimed and you don't exactly look like a Hermes kid. I'm Luke." He said cordially. I took his hand,

"Percy. My sister Melody is outside helping up the guy who got thrown out the window. She should be in soon. Mind if I ask what just happened and if its a usual occurrence?" I did NOT want a repeat of the Palace incident or getting thrown out of things. Luke chuckled.

"Nah, well, it is kinda usual but only for the Stolls, you don't need to worry." He said, walking back to what I could only assume was his own bed, "Enjoy your stay." I couldn't tell but he sounded almost bitter. I shrugged it off because at that moment Melody came bursting through the door, loudly declaring that I needed to judge something involving pranks. Silently hoping I could be a simple bystander in the judging process instead of the test dummy I grudgingly followed her excited shouting outside.

* * *

 **Fear not! Another update coming soon to make up for the one I missed during finals. If you hadn't noticed I'm taking some liberties with the plot and characterization. The end result of the quest and stuff will be the same though and I'll try to keep everyone as in character as I can. Side note: If anyone is interested in the aforementioned Palace game, THAT will be published in my side story if you want to check that out. In other news I will be releasing the prologue of a new fanfiction for the Undertale fandom pretty soon either here or on AO3 that I'm writing with my good friend Da Man if any of you are into Undertale or want to see more of my writing. Anyhow, peace out and have a wonderful day!**

 **~FictionGirl11**


	18. A Challenger!

Melody POV

"And don't you DARE try that stunt again!" A girl with hazel eyes, dark hair, and freckles marched out of the cabin to glare at the brunette dude who, despite lying in a pile of broken glass, was smiling with a familiar mischievous hint to it. It was the same hint I saw in myself and Sabrina anytime we were on one of our covert missions. I was also suddenly reminded of a memory of a specific round of Palace and Percy ending up in a similar position as the boy before us after I found him cheating. Mom had all the windows replaced with bullet proof glass after that and made me help install them as punishment. Still worth it. I was brought out of my musings when the girl yelled again,

"If you put worms on the cabin roof ONE MORE TIME it will be the last prank you ever pull!" She shouted before storming off toward a cabin that was likely the Demeter cabin from what I'd picked up if the vine was anything to go by. It was pretty clear the cabins each stood for a god of the big 12. Seeing as it had a grass roof, the worms made sense. Honestly that roof was just BEGGING to have all sorts of things done to it. The boy was still quietly snickering as he pulled himself up. I decided right then that this was a prankster after my own heart and went to help him up while I saw Percy enter the cabin with a now missing window. He better save me a spot. The dude was brushing himself off as I readied my attack, holding out my hand.

"Greetings! I'm Melody. Are you okay?" It was only polite to inquire after his health, I'd have to introduce myself to that Demeter girl later, that was a magnificent window break. He took my hand. Perfect.

" I'm Tr- PPPPPPFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" A loud farting noise rang throughout the air as I grinned like the Cheshire Cat feeling very satisfied with myself. The boy stared at me for a second then looked to our still joined hands before bursting into laughter, which then triggered my own embarrassing snorts of laughter as he let go of my hand with the offending prank.

"The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny." I said, quoting one of my favorite games of all time which music I loved to use as song spells.

"Haha! I can't believe I fell for that! I'm more of a joy buzzer kinda guy myself but its good to know my stuff isn't outta style. I'm Travis by the way, son of Hermes. Its always nice to find someone who enjoys the sillier things in life like my brother and I. Though, you're gonna hafta prove you're good enough to be considered a real prankster around here." He challenged. 'Game on' I thought. This was gonna be fun. I scoffed,

"Please, I could out prank you in my sleep, something that, if you continue down this course, you won't be getting much of." I informed him casually, "Tell you what, you get your bro and I'll get mine and we'll find another person to be our judges. 3o minutes to set up, no outside help, and 3 hours to see who's are most elaborate, effective, and creative. Scale of 1-10 for each category, closest to 30 wins?" I offered sweetly.

"I'll get Connor and maybe I can convince Annabeth to judge too, she loves doing that kinda stuff and I'll meet you at the dining pavilion because its almost dinnertime. 30 mins start immediately after the dismissing conch blows. We meet back there in 30 mins and write down everything we did and what its supposed to do." He elaborated on my plan. I approved of this plan and nodded. Running into the cabin to drag my unfortunate brother down to the dinning pavilion to begin planning.

* * *

 **I know its super short, but I'm feeling really motivated to write lately and this next chapter is going to be glorious. I'll do the Palace one or two shot eventually. I'll also be going back to the first few chapters and rewriting them in a more... competent way because those suck and I cannot believe they managed to suck this many of you guys in. Thanks for all the support, it does wonders for motivation and inspiration. Please review! Praise, criticism, things you wanna see in this story let it all out *Cough pranks cough*! Have a superb day all! ~FictionGirl11**


	19. Dogsong (Remix!)

I tromped off to find Connor who was likely hiding from Katie's wrath so he could help judge this contest. Not that it was going to be very hard, this little greenie thinks she can outprank me? Pfft. Points for confidence though, after I kick her butt I think she will make an excellent friend and protégé. I have to admit though, she got me pretty god with that whoopee cushion in the hand trick, been ages since I've met anyone with that kind of spunk. I wasn't sure exactly where Conor was but I found him hiding base 3 (a small tree fort on the very edge of the forest) after that it was easy to find Annabeth and she agreed pretty quickly. The conch for dinner rang, time to show up the competition. Brainstorming the entire way up the hill, I felt pretty confident everything I wanted to do would be able to be set up in 30 minutes. Grabbing some lasagna and salad and a roll, I sacrificed it to dad, 'Give me your pranking blessing to uphold your reputation'. Nothing could go wrong now, I was sure of it. Soon enough the dismissal conch came and, sending a smug and challenging look Melody's way, I ran to my cabin to get all the supplies I would need. Melody is going down!

...

I could practically taste his smug, confident excitement from the look he shot me as I was getting up from the table we were all sharing. Hah. Poor kid doesn't know what he's getting into. Ah, well, I've never felt much remorse for brutally crushing someones attempts at besting me so I don't feel bad enough to go easy on him. As he ran back to the cabin, probably to get supplies, I was already on my way to my own first target, the Ares cabin to get revenge for the bathroom stunt. While I wasn't hurt or humiliated, it was the principle of the thing. It was probably good that this was happening now, everyone would know to stay out of my way or face my hilarious wrath! Moo ha ha! Arriving at the cabin I pulled out silly string, air horns, and a lot of obnoxious clocks I'd bought over the years from my dimensional space that I'd learned to access from an Egyptian script I found in the library down the block from our house. I kept every piece of pranking material there I'd ever used, including copious amounts of pre-made tapioca pudding. Nice thing about dimensional space was that if there were no living organisms in there, time would stand still so the pudding and other stuff never spoiled or lost efficiency. Best thing in my arsenal if I'm being honest is a little leather pouch that I tell people is Hermione's endless satchel from Harry Potter. Ohhhh I can't wait to run that by the Athena kids.

I continued to set up in the Ares cabin while thinking of other things to do. I had located Clarisse's bed from its scent and rigged a beautifully disguised tapioca dropper with the Mist. Years of practice using it to hide my eyes and scales made it like second nature to me. All the trip wires, whoopee cushions, air horns and silly sting set up and hidden I heard them approaching from the dinning pavilion and quickly slipped out one of the windows facing away from their approach and quickly placed a locking curse on all the entrances that would wear off at exactly 23 minutes from now. Adding in my special indicator for when each trap went off. I decided that this setup could be the melody. Time to rig the bathroom and all the water in the camp. This was going to be GLORIOUS.

...

I, Travis Stoll, was very proud of my accomplishments as I walked back to the pavilion reviewing my accomplishments in the last 30 mins including, but certainly not limited to, putting a rubber spider in the Athena cabin, putting leaves on the big house fan, sticky noting Melody's bed and saran wrapping as many doors as I could find. I'd seen Melody running around a few of the areas I had pranked later but found no evidence that she'd done anything at all to anything, even the bathroom which she'd spent a while in. I was pretty confident I'd won as I made it to the pavilion where Annabeth, Connor, Percy and Melody were waiting about 2 minutes before the three hours started and took in their expressions. Connor looked excited, Annabeth mildly bored while Percy looked like he was preparing for war while simultaneously looking jittery. Melody was poker faced but her eyes sparkled with mirth and deviousness. Noticing my presence Annabeth came over and handed me a piece of paper,

"Write down everything you did and how its supposed to work. If you can, write down when you think its going to trigger and how we'll know it did." She told me before going over to where she was before. As I wrote down all my clever japes I finished just as the count down started.

10

Turning to Melody I asked, "So, you think you did enough to beat me?"

9

"Oh I know I did and soon everyone in camp will too." She smirked up at me.

8

I raised my eyebrows, "The WHOLE camp?"

7

"Yup"

6

"Nothing else to say? How is that gonna work?"

5

"I don't write my name all over things, I sing it."

4

"What?" I was incredibly confused but she just smiled mysteriously and raised her hand with three fingers, syncing with the countdown.

3

2

1

Nothing happened. I voiced as much.

"Give it a minute to reach your ears" She told me. Before I could ask her what the heck that meant, I heard it.

Dogsong. The theme of the ultimate troll. I continued to listen as other instruments found their way in, in awe suddenly I was aware of Melody talking under her breath at each new entrance.

"Ares cabin, shower 1,2,3, toilets, plumbing, kitchens," I stared in shock as a flipping FIREWORK went off to display the visage of the annoying dog.

I think I'm in love.

* * *

 **Fear not! Melody isn't actually shipped with anyone...yet. Personally I'm a fan of Travis x Katie so thats happening for sure unless y'all say otherwise.**

 **Has anyone else ever had the soul crushing experience of being told to read a book for Honors English summer reading assignment and really enjoyed it only to be mailed the packet a few days after you finish to find that you have to write a 4 page essay (among other things) for it? I want to cry. Just when I'd convinced myself to stop procrastinating every english assignment until 3 AM the morning its due. If anyone CAN relate please come complain with me my friends are unsympathetic bullies.**

 **In other news, before this horrendous occurrence, I have edited/rewritten chapters 1 and 2 of this. Mostly it was just adjusting syntax and making it more coherent and nice to read, so not much has changed besides some minor foreshadowing things may be worded a bit different. Both chapters just about doubled in length, thats why this is a while coming, along with I've written a small backlog of chapters so I don't stress while I'm working on school and other stories that I'm planning. Yay for responsibility! See y'all in the next chapter and have a stupendous day!**

 **~FictionGirl11**

 **P.S. Review to revive my soul, its in bad shape... Also if anyone wants to hear the song I played on loop while writing this its** **watch?v=TFIZS5rAyQQ its the song of trolling and what Melody's pranks are synced to in this instance.**


End file.
